QUANDO TUTTO EBBE INIZIO
by Addison88
Summary: Ringrazio Shonda per aver creato dei personaggi straordinari! io prenderò la coppia ADDEK e parlerò del loro inizio! l'inizio di una storia coinvolgente!
1. Chapter 1

Ricordo…

Ferma come al solito davanti a quel tabellone, a pensare chi potessi scegliere come specializzando. Ero assorta nei miei pensieri e non sentii il gran casino che era alle mie spalle. Mi voltai e vidi una folla di gente. Cercai di capire cosa succedeva ma non riuscivo a vedere. Mi voltai di nuovo al tabellone e c'era lui. il mio collega tanto amato. Derek Shepherd. Eravamo stati amici all'università e anche fidanzati per un breve periodo ma lui mi riteneva la sua migliore amica.

"Derek!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Addie… come va?" disse mettendomi un braccio sulle spalle.

"Bene a te?" risposi guardandolo.

"Benissimo… stanotte ho fatto un sogno e tu eri la protagonista! Però non te lo racconto." Rispose.

"Adesso sono curiosa!" esclamai mettendo le braccia incrociate al petto.

Non rispose mi stampò un bacio su una tempia e andò via. Lo seguii con lo sguardo, aveva ancora quella camminata elegante. Nonostante lui mi riteneva la sua migliore amica io ero innamorata di lui, nascondevo bene questo sentimento. Naomi la mia migliore amica nonché coinquilina sapeva tutto. Finalmente scelsi la mia specializzanda e la chiamai per farla preparare e per far preparare la paziente. Ero a leggere le analisi di un'altra paziente quando tornò lui.

"Addison stasera che fai?" domandò abbassando il foglio che avevo in mano.

"Naomi è impegnata con Sam e io pensavo di vedere un film." Risposi.

"Sola?" continuò.

"No, con Addison!" risposi con tono sarcastico.

"Beh, io e Derek potremmo venire?" domandò sorridendo.

"Certo." Risposi sorridendo.

Avrei trascorso la serata con Derek, sì ma solo come amici. Andai dalla mia specializzanda e le comunicai di andarsi a lavare invece di parlare con i colleghi. Andai anche io nell'anticamera della sala operatoria e iniziai a lavarmi. Cercai di tranquillizzare la paziente e poi feci cenno all'anestesista di procedere.

"Bisturi." Ordinai all'infermiera che era alla mia destra.

Iniziai a incidere.

"Tamponare." Ordinai con tono alto.

Era un intervento di prolasso genitale con e senza incontinenza urinaria. Passarono un paio d'ore e finalmente rividi la luce del sole che tramontava.

"Allora, hai scelto il film?" domandò Derek alle mie spalle.

"Che ne pensi di 'la piccola principessa' tratto dall'omonimo romanzo?" proposi.

"Qualsiasi cosa va bene." Rispose mettendosi sottobraccio.

Lo guardai con un sopracciglio inarcato e dedussi che aveva qualcosa in mente.

"Derek cos'hai in mente?" domandai perplessa.

"Niente!" rispose facendosi rosso mentre si posò la mano fra i capelli.

Aveva un qualcosa che non riuscivo a capire, ma qualsiasi cosa mi andava bene pur di stare con lui.

Arrivai a casa e Naomi era agitata per l'appuntamento con Sam. Mi sedetti sul letto e fissavo la mia amica che cambiava abito ogni 5 minuti, mi chiedeva il parere su come stava anche se dicevo bene lei faceva una faccia disgustata e si cambiava e quindi decisi di non risponderle più. Finalmente scelse cosa indossare un abito scollato ma non troppo e con la gonna che arrivava fino alle ginocchia di colore bordeaux. Mi distesi sul letto e iniziai a sbadigliare. Come potevo sbadigliare se dopo qualche minuto arrivava Derek?

"Toc toc"

Scattai dal letto e mentre mi avvicinavo alla porta mi aggiustavo i capelli. Aprii la porta ed era lì con il suo sorriso, rimasi per qualche secondo a fissarlo.

"Cos'hai?" domandò voltandosi verso il muro alle sue spalle.

"Niente!" risposi schiarendomi la voce.

Feci segno che poteva entrare.

"Ho portato i pop corn e coca cola." Disse alzando la busta della spesa.

"Derek avevo già tutto." Incalzai andando a infilare la videocassetta nel videoregistratore.

"Chiudi tutte le persiane del salotto."

"Perché?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Come al cinema." Rispose sedendosi sul divano.

Mi sedetti accanto a lui senza risponderlo. Il film iniziò e con esso anche la mia mente iniziò a viaggiare. Tutti i miei pensieri erano per lui. del film captai solo qualche parola. Tra quei disegni, linee e tratti si confondevano con i suoi ricordi. Dal primo momento che lo conobbi. I flashback andavano e venivano.

"Non dici niente?" domandò con quella sua voce sensuale.

"Al cinema non si parla." Risposi sottovoce e voltandomi verso di lui lentamente.

"Cosa si fa al cinema?" domandò abbassando anche lui la voce e si avvicinava sempre più a me.

"Beh ci si vede il film." Risposi girandogli la faccia verso la televisione.

Tornò con gli occhi fissi sulle scene.

Le scene che giravano davanti ai miei occhi erano di quella sera che ci siamo conosciuti.

Ero a una festa universitaria insieme a Naomi, Sam e Sevvy. Io e Sevvy eravamo vicino al bancone per prendere il nostro cocktail quando si avvicinarono tre ragazzi, io restavo sulle mie e non pensavo a loro che ci fissavano.

"Salve!" esclamò uno di loro.

Sevvy si voltò verso di loro io giocavo con la cannuccia del cocktail.

"Piacere Wais" si presentò uno di loro, con i capelli scuri e mossi.

"Piacere Sevvy." Rispose lei mentre lui non distoglieva i suoi occhi castani dal decolté della mia amica.

"Lei è la mia amica Addison." Aggiunse indicandomi.

Mi voltai feci un sorriso e alzai la mano per salutare e poi tornai a giocare con quella cannuccia rossa.

"Piacere Mark." Si presentò il più alto di tutti con i capelli corti di un castano chiaro.

"Io sono Derek." Incalzò l'altro con un paio di occhi celesti e dei capelli scuri ondulanti.

Uno di loro si sedette alla mia sinistra.

"Bevi per dimenticare o per invecchiare?" domandò.

Mi voltai con u sopracciglio inarcato e vidi che era Derek.

"Bevo tanto per!" risposi.

"Sembri assente." Puntualizzò.

"Sto aspettando che mettano della musica decente per ballare." Spiegai.

"Basta chiedere al deejay!" esclamò.

"Aspetterò." Conclusi.

Mi voltai verso la mia amica e notai che era andata a ballare con Wais e mi aveva lasciato con Derek e Mark.

Terminai il mio cocktail e feci per alzarmi.

"Balliamo?" domandò Mark facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Lasci il tuo amico qui solo." Risposi.

"Beh se la sa cavare solo."

"Veramente ho bisogno di un po' d'aria."

Uscii dalla grande sala colma di gente e andai a sedermi sull'altalena.

"Abbiamo fatto qualcosa di male?" domandò Derek sedendosi all'altalena accanto a me.

"No, è che io non volevo venire a questa festa ma mi hanno trascinato." Spiegai.

"Come mai non volevi venire?" domandò dondolandosi.

"Avevo un esame da preparare." Risposi.

"Cosa studi?"

"Medicina e Chirurgia." Risposi.

"Non ti ho mai visto." Disse.

"Io anche studio medicina e chirurgia." Aggiunse.

"Io ho scelto la specializzazione in ginecologia." Puntualizzai.

"Io in neurochirurgia."

"Anche la tua amica è ginecologa?" domandò.

"No, lei studia per diventare Avvocato." Risposi.

La mia mente continuava a viaggiare nel ricordo di quella sera e dei giorni successivi. La nascita di un'amicizia che non mi aspettavo che nascesse.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Che dici se dopo il film una pizza?" domandò riportandomi alla realtà.

"Certo." Risposi sorridendo.

"Oppure … puoi cucinare per me." Continuò.

"Derek scegli o cucino o si esce." Dissi alzandomi dal divano.

"Usciamo." Disse spegnando la televisione poiché il film era finito.

Andai al bagno per sistemare il trucco e i capelli e tornai in sala da lui.

Stava davanti allo specchio dell'ingresso a sistemarsi i capelli. Le andai dietro e con la mia mano glieli spettinai tutti.

"Addison!" esclamò secco.

Gli cacciai la lingua e iniziai a ridere. Lui serio tornò a sistemarli e pian piano mi avvicinavo per spettinarlo di nuovo. Lui fu abile a girarsi di scatto e bloccarmi le mani. Io mi limitai a sorridere e avevo in mente di spettinarlo non appena mi lasciava.

"So cos'hai in mente, bambola." Disse.

Scoppiai in una risata di gusto, sentirmi chiamare bambola da lui era stato divertente anche per il modo in cui l'aveva detto.

Mi lasciò pian piano e mi sciolse i capelli.

"Non ho paura di sistemarli di nuovo." Dissi dandomi delle arie.

Mi posizionai davanti allo specchio e iniziai a prendere i capelli per legarli di nuovo. Gli lanciai un'occhiata divertita e lui si limitò a cacciarmi la lingua. Mi avvicinai a lui per spettinarlo di nuovo ma si sarebbe adirato, quindi mi bloccai in tempo. Gli sistemai il colletto della giacca e aprii la porta per uscire.

"Driin driin." Iniziò a squillare il telefono.

Tornai in sala e risposi al telefono: era mia madre.

"Mamma tutto bene, stavo per uscire!" esclamai per far concludere la chiamata.

"Dove vai?" domandò.

"A fare un giro." Risposi secca.

"Con chi?" continuò a fare il terzo grado.

"Amici."

"Naomi?"

"Non sarà dei nostri." Sbuffai.

"Mamma mi stanno aspettando." Continuai.

"Addison cara non parli mai con me!" esclamò.

"Chiami sempre nel momento meno opportuno." Spiegai.

Non ci fu nessuna risposta dall'altro lato del telefono, non andavo molto d'accordo con la mia famiglia quindi cercavo sempre di tagliare corto le nostre chiacchierate.

Tornai dal mio amico che aspettava vicino alla porta.

"Andiamo." Dissi aprendo di nuovo la porta.

Mi fissava con un sopracciglio inarcato e io cercavo di evitare quell'espressione inquisitorio. Iniziai a scendere le scale di corsa e lui mi correva dietro gridando:

"Non è giusto dovevamo partire insieme."

"Sei scarso, la prossima volta ti do la precedenza." Incalzai.

"Simpatica."

Mi fermai su un gradino e lo aspettai.

"Ah ora arrivo prima." Disse correndo avanti.

"Femminuccia ti raggiungo!" esclamai correndo per le scale.

Fu lui a fermarsi e bloccarmi.

"Io? Femminuccia?" domandò tenendomi fra le sue braccia.

"Tu vuoi il vantaggio." Risposi sorridendo.

"Adesso senza vantaggi." Disse lasciandomi.

"3" iniziò il conto alla rovescia.

"2" continuò.

"1" urlò iniziando a correre.

Arrivò prima lui con due gradini di distanza.

"Il vincitore è Derek." Disse dandosi delle arie.

"La vincitrice è Derek." Puntualizzai.

"Scema." Disse imitando la voce dei gay.

Iniziai a ridere di gusto. Salimmo in macchina e continuavo a ridere mentre lui mi fissava.

"Dai parti." Dissi ridendo.

"Ancora ridi?" domandò.

"Scemo muoviti che ho fame!" esclamai.

Mise in moto e innescò la retro marcia. Accesi la radio e canticchiavo con la musica.

"Arrivati!" esclamò dopo alcuni minuti di 'viaggio'.

"Ho una fame!" esclamai massaggiando l'addome.

Entrammo in pizzeria ed era quasi piena. Chiedemmo alla cameriera dove potevamo sederci, ci fece strada e ci accomodammo.

"Cosa prendi?" domandò aprendo il menu.

"Non lo so." Risposi guardando la lista delle pizze.

"Una diavola." Continuai.

"Ah e poi chi ti spegnerà?" domandò sorridendo.

"Eh?"

"Io una pizza col tartufo."

Arrivò la cameriera e comunicammo il nostro ordine. Iniziò a lanciarmi piccoli pezzettini di mollica di pane.

"Derek!" esclamai adirata.

Mi cacciò la lingua e mi faceva le mosse. Avevo di fronte un bambino un po' cresciuto. Finalmente arrivarono le pizze.

"Pancia mia fatti capanna!" esclamai tagliando la pizza.

"Come va il tuo lavoro?" domandò seriamente.

"Bene, mi trovo bene! Il capo è bravo." Risposi.

"A te?" continuai.

"Bene, hai trovato qualche collega attraente?"

"Eh? Io nell'ospedale ci lavoro non vado in cerca di baldi giovani." Risposi addentando la pizza.

Iniziò a ridere di gusto e io lo guardai con un sopracciglio inarcato.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Fu una bella serata, ci stavamo divertendo, ma stavo notando come Derek amava persino l'ultima goccia di vino nel bicchiere. Non amavo divertirmi con lui in quello stato, decisi di andare a casa. Per quella notte avrebbe dormito lì, non volevo mandarlo in quello stato ad avventurarsi con la macchina. Una volta a casa Derek era più lì che qui con me. Continuava a riempirmi di complimenti. Non sapevo se lo pensava seriamente o se fosse l'alcool e non ci diedi molto peso. Lo portai in camera da letto e mentre lo aiutavo a stendersi sul letto le sue labbra sfiorarono le mie. Mi tirai in dietro e lui mi tirò forte a sé. Mi stringeva fra le sue braccia e dolcemente con la lingua disegnava il contorno delle mie labbra.

"Derek …"

"Sccch"

Tolse la lingua e iniziò a baciarmi con passione, volevo staccarmi da lui ma qualcosa più forte di me mi faceva rispondere al bacio. Quella sera andammo oltre del bacio.

Il mattino seguente mi svegliai e vidi Derek accanto a me nudo. Cosa avevamo fatto? Avevo ceduto facilmente? Sarebbe cambiata la nostra amicizia? Pian piano cercai di alzarmi e prendere il pigiama per vestirmi e andare in cucina.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Derek, cos'abbiamo fatto?" domandai preoccupata.

"Ormai è successo! Inutile pentirsene." Rispose mettendo le mani dietro la nuca.

"Il solito superficiale!" esclamai.

Scattò velocemente verso di me e mi tirò a lui. Iniziò a farmi il solletico sapeva che lo soffrivo molto.

"No Derek ti prego!" lo supplicai mentre mi contorcevo per non farmi fare il solletico.

"Chi è il superficiale?" domandò ridendo.

"Se dico nessuno mi lasci?"

"Non saprei."

Dopo il solletico iniziammo a baciarci e le sue mani mi accarezzavano dolcemente.

"Derek, dovremmo finirla di…"

"Addison devi sempre parlare?" domandò levando le mani dal mio corpo.

Si alzò dal letto e andò nel bagno. Andai in cucina a preparare un caffè e Naomi era seduta a leggere il giornale.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò.

"Anche a te." Risposi.

"Che hai?" domandò.

"Niente." Risposi uscendo dalla cucina.

Tornai in camera e Derek si stava vestendo.

"Derek io…"

"Non voglio ascoltarti." M'interruppe.

"Perché?" domandai chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle e mi appoggiai.

"Era un momento bellissimo e tu devi sempre rovinarlo." Rispose mentre sistemava la cinta.

"Anche per me è stato bello"

"Ma?"

"Niente ma."

"Hai sempre un ma."

"Non è vero."

"Allora?"

"Pensavo che tutto ciò che mi hai detto ieri sera e ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato per il vino che abbiamo mandato giù." Spiegai.

"Vino veritas, ricordalo sempre. Se ieri sera ho bevuto un po' troppo era per arrivare a un buon punto con te."

"Mi sei sempre piaciuta ma ero timido per chiederti di essere la mia ragazza, poi sei diventata la mia migliore amica e ogni volta che ero con te il mio cuore batteva a 3000." Continuò.

Mi avvicinai a lui senza dire niente e iniziai a baciarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Quella mattina andammo insieme al lavoro, eravamo entrambi sorridenti.

"Buongiorno dottoressa, c'è la paziente della stanza 15 che ha le contrazioni." Mi riferì l'infermiera appena mi vide.

"La paziente Tunner? Ogni quanto tempo ha una contrazione?" domandai prendendo la cartella clinica.

"Ogni 15 minuti." Rispose.

Andai a cambiarmi e mi recai dalla paziente Tunner per visitarla.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai entrando.

"Salve dottoressa." Rispose la paziente.

"Mi ha detto l'infermiera che ha le contrazioni ogni 15minuti. Dobbiamo ancora aspettare per far nascere la piccola Kate."

Uscii dalla stanza e incontrai Derek ma andava di fretta e mi fece solo un occhiolino. Lo risposi con n sorriso e andai a visitare le altre pazienti.

"Dottoressa!" esclamò il collega di cardiochirurgia.

"Dottore." Risposi.

"Dottoressa mi chiedevo se qualche sera di questa potevamo uscire insieme." Continuò il collega.

"Non penso che sia possibile." Risposi.

"Perché mai?" domandò con arroganza.

"Perché non è possibile." Risposi con altrettanta arroganza.

"E' per quel neurochirurgo da strapazzo vero?"

"Saranno anche affaracci miei?"

"Ok."

Proseguii con il mio lavoro, tralasciando il discorso appena concluso. Entrai nella stanza della mia paziente e notai che non era nel suo letto.

"Infermiera?"

"Ditemi dottoressa."

"Ma la paziente King dov'è?" domandai indicando il letto vuoto.

"Non saprei!" rispose alzando le spalle.

"Non può andare in giro, perderà il bambino." Spiegai.

Iniziai a correre nei corridoi per cercare la mia paziente ma non era da nessuna parte.

"Addison dove corri?" domandò Derek fermandomi per un braccio.

"Sto cercando la mia paziente!" risposi lanciando occhiate a destra e sinistra.

"Non hai cinque secondi per un bacio?" sussurrò dolcemente al mio orecchio.

Senza risponderlo mi avvicinai alla bocca e gli stampai un bacio.

"A dopo!" esclamò.

Continuai la mia ricerca ma non riuscii a trovare la mia paziente.

"Dottoressa?" mi chiamò l'infermiera.

Mi voltai verso di lei nell'attesa che parlasse.

"L'ho trovata!" esclamò.

"Dov'era?" domandai

"Al bar." Rispose.

Andai nella stanza della paziente e le feci un'ecografia per controllare lo stato del bambino.

"Signora King le ripeto che non deve alzarsi dal letto se non vuole perdere il bambino." Spiegai.

"Dottoressa ma è noioso." Disse

"Lo so, mi dispiace che devo costringerti al letto ma è l'unica soluzione."

"Ok" sbuffò.

Era arrivata l'ora di pranzo e Derek mi aspettava nel corridoio.

"Andiamo?" domandò abbracciandomi.

"Certo." Risposi sorridendo.

Eravamo seduti alla mensa e parlavamo di vari argomenti quando vidi arrivare Naomi. Mi alzai e andai incontro alla mia amica.

"Naomi, che ci fai qui?" domandai preoccupata.

"Ho bisogno di te." Rispose con sguardo assente.

"Derek devo andare ci vediamo dopo!" esclamai avvicinandomi alle sue labbra.

"Naomi, cos'è successo?" domandai mentre entravamo nell'ascensore.

"Forse, sono incinta." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ero rimasta immobile vicino al muro e guardavo la mia amica che aveva lo sguardo basso e le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso.

"Naomi non fare così ora vediamo il livello di prolattina e beta-HCG!" esclamai abbracciandola.

"Addison come farò con il lavoro e tutto?" domandò fra le lacrime.

Le effettuai un prelievo e mandai le provette in laboratorio.

"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa." Dissi

"Non ho fame!" esclamò.

"Addie posso farti una domanda?" continuò.

"Dimmi."

"Tu e Derek… state insieme?" domandò accennando un sorriso.

"Sì." Risposi sorridendo.

Stavamo andando al bar e nel corridoio incontrammo Mark e Derek.

"Ragazze!" esclamò Mark.

"Naomi tutto bene?" domandò Derek.

"Sì." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"Addison ce ne andiamo insieme stasera?" domandò abbracciandomi.

"Certo." Risposi stampandogli un bacio su una guancia.

Naomi e io entrammo nel bar ma lei era taciturna, era ansiosa per i risultati delle analisi. Volevo dirle qualcosa ma poi iniziai a farmi domande del suo comportamento. Avere un figlio era la cosa più bella che potesse capitare e lei si piangeva addosso, era una cosa che non riuscivo a spiegarmi.

"Naomi, stai tranquilla, essere madre è una cosa bellissima." Dissi rompendo quel silenzio che ormai regnava su noi.

"Papà mi ucciderà!" esclamò asciugando le lacrime.

"O.o" era l'espressione della mia faccia, lei non s'importava mai niente di ciò che pensavano i suoi genitori.

"Lui è stato sempre chiaro che… non dovevamo sposarci per l'attesa di un bambino." Continuò.

"Naomi ma ti stai fasciando la testa prima di rompertela." Puntualizzai.

"Andiamo a vedere i risultati." Aggiunsi.

Salimmo nel reparto e chiesi dei suoi risultati. L'infermiere gentilmente mi porse i fogli.

"Naomi tu sei una causa persa!" esclamai porgendole i fogli.

"Non sono incinta!" esclamò saltando per la gioia.

"Adesso ti devo rompere la testa?" domandai ironicamente.

"Oh Addison come sei polemica." Rispose sorridendo.

"Ah sarei anche io alla fine."

"Ciao, ci vediamo a casa." Mi salutò.

Stavo leggendo la cartella clinica di una paziente quando qualcuno da dietro mi coprì gli occhi.

Misi le mie mani su le sue e cercai di indovinare chi fosse.

"Derek!" esclamai.

Le mani non si toglievano dai miei occhi. Restai per qualche secondo in silenzio nell'attesa che quel qualcuno mi liberava la vista.

"Mark!" esclamai vedendolo lì con un sorriso da cretino.

Rimasi a fissarlo e lui non cambiava la sua espressione da pesce lesso.

"Che fai stasera?" domandò.

"Non lo so, penso di stare con Derek!" risposi

"Ultimamente tu e Derek passate troppo tempo insieme."

"Qualche problema?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Beh poi tu non esci con me." Rispose facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Eh?"

"Se c'è Derek tu non esci con me." Spiegò.

Continuavo a non capire cosa volesse dire, anche perché Derek e Mark erano migliori amici e non gli aveva detto una cosa del genere?

"Ho da fare!" esclamai andando nell'ambulatorio del day-hospital.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai vedendo la paziente già pronta per eseguire un'ecografia.

"Sentirai un po' freddo." Spiegai mettendo il gel sul ventre della donna.

"Vede, questo è il suo cuoricino." Dissi indicando il cuoricino sullo schermo.

"Batte?" domandò preoccupata.

"Sì."risposi sorridendo.

"È il primo figlio." Disse agitandosi.

"Si calmi, va tutto bene. Respira insieme a me."

"Inspira ed espira. Inspira ed espira."

Feci calmare la signora e le diedi un altro appuntamento. Nel frattempo che scrivevo l'ora e la data in cui la signora doveva tornare entrò l'infermiera.

"Dottoressa c'è una consulenza da fare in ortopedia." M'informò.

Andai nel reparto di ortopedia e chiesi quale fosse il problema.

"Addison!" esclamò la collega di ortopedia vedendomi.

"Lisa!" risposi sorridendo.

"Ti ho fatta chiamare perché è arrivata una paziente dal pronto soccorso alla 25 settimana ed è caduta fratturandosi ulna e radio e volevo controllare come stava il bambino." Spiegò.

Entrammo nella stanza della signora e iniziai a eseguire l'ecografia mentre Lisa vedeva come immobilizzare per la notte l'avambraccio. Il bambino non aveva battito. Ripetei svariate volte l'ecografia sperando di sbagliare.

"Scusate!" esclamai uscendo dalla stanza.

Non mi ero ancora abituata ancora a quelle situazioni. Cinque minuti prima erano tutti felici per avere un bambino fra le braccia e poi dovevo dirgli che non avranno quell'occasione. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il mio viso.

"Addison!" esclamò preoccupata Lisa.

Le spiegai la situazione.

Entrammo di nuovo nella stanza e la signora parlando con il marito accarezzava il suo pancione.

"Dottoressa tutto bene?" domandò il marito.

Lisa mi guardò e mi fece segno con gli occhi. Pian piano mi avvicinai e iniziai a parlare.

"Mi dispiace signori Smith ma purtroppo…"

"Non ci credo!" esclamò la signora interrompendomi.

Guardai Lisa mentre i due coniugi scoppiarono a piangere, cercai di fermare le mie lacrime ma non ci riuscii. Finalmente la mia giornata terminò. Andai nell'atrio dell'ospedale e vidi Derek che mi aspettava.

"Pronta?" domandò sorridendo.

"Sì." Risposi accennando un sorriso.

"Cos'hai?" domandò ancora.

"È stata una giornataccia. Non per questo ci dobbiamo rovinare la serata."

"Andiamo!" esclamò.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Salimmo in macchina e mise in moto.

"Derek ma Mark sa di noi?" domandai appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla destra.

"Certo!" rispose.

"Perché?" continuò.

"È venuto nel mio reparto oggi e mi ha detto che non esco mai con lui." Spiegai.

"Eh?"

"Forse voleva vedere se ero fedele al suo migliore amico."

"Forse."

"Derek tu ti fidi di me vero?"

"Certo"

Mi portò in un posto bellissimo, c'era un panorama che lasciava senza parole. Mi teneva la mano mentre osservavo quel posto stupendo. Dolcemente mi prese fra le sue braccia.

"Derek è un posto bellissimo!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Come te, amore!"

Come mi aveva chiamato? Amore?

Fissai ancora il panorama fra le sue braccia.

"Tesoro mi sta venendo fame, perché non andiamo a casa?"

"Se andiamo in un posticino carino?"

"Non mi va di andare per locali." Risposi.

"Va bene, andiamo."

Salimmo in macchina e iniziammo a scherzare su noi.

"L'avresti mai detto noi due insieme?" domandò sorridendo.

"No." Risposi ricambiando il sorriso.

Arrivammo a casa ed era piena di gente, ma non gente qualsiasi erano i nostri amici: Naomi, Sam, Sevvy, Wais, Mark e Archer mio fratello.

"Finalmente, aspettavamo voi per cenare." Disse Naomi vedendoci entrare.

"Oh che bello avevo una fame ed è già pronto!" esclamai sedendomi a tavola.

Naomi aveva preparato tante cose buone per cena. Patatine fritte, pesce fritto, hot dog e hamburger.

"Naomi ma non pensi al nostro caro amico fegato?" domandai riempiendo il piatto.

"Se pensi al tuo caro amico fegato non riempirti il piatto!" rispose passandomi la maionese.

"Per stasera va bene!" esclamai lanciandole una mollica di pane.

"Sorellina hai fame?" domandò Archer indicando il mio piatto.

"Oggi non ho mangiato." Risposi lanciando un'occhiata a Naomi.

Mangiammo in compagnia di risate e puro divertimento. Il dopo cena i ragazzi misero il karaoke e iniziarono a cantare. Canzoni di ogni genere cantarono anche quelle in italiano.

"[…]Io senza di te, fotografia di chi va viaaaaaaaaaa! Nello specchio dei pensieri ti vedo ma non ti raggiungo mai, faccio a pezzi la mia rabbia prendo a calci questa sabbia.[…]" Cantava Derek.

Noi ragazze dovevamo scegliere il migliore alla fine della serata.

Scrivemmo su un foglio i nostri "voti" poi toccò a noi ragazze.

"Il carretto passava e quell'uomo gridava: gelati! […] che anno è, che giorno è, questo è il tempo di vivere con te. Le mie mani come vedi non tremano più e ho nell'anima in fondo all'anima cieli immensi e immenso amore […]"

I ragazzi sceglievano la migliore fra noi, poi chi vinceva fra i ragazzi sfidava la migliore delle ragazze.

"Il migliore fra i ragazzi è: Sam!" esclamò Naomi.

"La migliore fra le ragazze è: Sevvy" esclamò Mark.

Noi dovevamo scegliere la canzone per i ragazzi.

"Bocca di rosa." Dissi

"Minuetto." Disse Archer.

Iniziò Sevvy a cantare.

"La chiamavano bocca di rosa metteva l'amore metteva l'amore. […] si sa che la gente da buoni consigli sentendosi come Gesù nel tempio, si sa che la gente da buoni consigli se no non può più dare il cattivo esempio così una vecchia senza mai stata moglie senza mai figli e senza più voglie si prese la briga di dare il consiglio giusto andò dalle cornute le apostrofò con parole argute il furto d'amore sarà punito disse dall'ordine costituito. […] e con la vergine in prima fila e bocca di rosa poco distante si porta in giro l'amore sacro e l'amor profano." Cantò Sevvy imitando anche la voce della vecchietta.

Arrivò la volta di Sam.

"[…] Sono tua a casa mia sono sempre tua quando vuoi […]"

Iniziammo a dare i voti, noi ragazze dovevamo valutare Sam.

"9" disse Naomi.

"7" incalzai.

"7" ribadì Sevvy.

"23 per Sam." Disse Mark.

"10!" esclamò Derek.

"5" disse Archer

"10" ribadì Wais.

"7" incalzò Sam..

"8" concluse la votazione Mark.

"40 per Sevvy quindi i piatti toccano a voi ragazzi. Notte!" dissi alzandomi dal divano.

"Non avevamo parlato del premio." Si difese Mark.

"Appunto, ha vinto Sevvy e vi cediamo il nostro posto vicino al lavello."

"Ecco i vostri grembiuli per non sporcarvi!" esclamò Naomi dando i grembiuli ai ragazzi.

"Una foto ricordo?" domandò Sevvy prendendo la macchinetta.

"Certo, ragazzi mettetevi in poso e indossate i grembiuli." Risposi.

Dopo aver fatto qualche foto ai ragazzi andai nella mia stanza e mi tuffai sul letto.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ormai la storia con Derek andava avanti da mesi e mi divertivo molto trascorrere del tempo con lui. Una sera Archer ci invitò a una festa e andammo tutti insieme. Ero contenta di passare del tempo con i miei migliori amici e il mio ragazzo. Quella sera Archer si portava Derek ovunque, non ci lasciava due secondi da soli. Ero con Naomi a prendere qualcosa da bere quando ci voltammo Archer parlava con Derek in un modo confidenziale.

"Vanno d'accordo!" esclamò Naomi.

"Sì almeno così sembra." Dissi sorseggiando il mio scotch liscio.

Tornammo al tavolo dai nostri amici ma Archer e Derek non venivano. Stavamo scherzando tutti insieme quando mio fratello si venne a sedere accanto a me.

"Dov'è Derek?" domandai non vedendolo arrivare.

"Ha detto che andava al bagno." Rispose accennando un sorriso.

Passarono i minuti e Derek non arrivava.

"Archer ma Derek sta bene?" domandai preoccupata.

"Sì!" rispose versandomi del vino.

"Ok vado a vedere!" esclamai alzandomi.

"Vuoi entrare nel bagno dei maschi?" domandò afferrando il mio braccio.

"Sì, se ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Vado io!" rispose secco.

Mi sedetti di nuovo ma aspettavo ansiosa che i due uomini a cui tenevo arrivassero.

Vidi arrivare solo Archer.

"Non c'è!" esclamò.

"Cosa?" domandai scattando in piedi.

"Vado a vedere fuori." Dissi andando verso l'uscita.

Varcai la porta d'uscita e lo vidi seduto su un muretto che parlava con una ragazza con i capelli lunghi e scuri, in viso non la riuscivo a vedere poiché era scuro ed erano lontani. Mi appoggiai al muro e osservavo come dialogavano. Stavo per scendere i due gradini che portavano all'immenso giardino quando vidi che si scambiarono un affettuoso bacio. In quel momento era come se mi avessero accoltellato. Andai di corsa dai miei amici e mi feci dare la macchina da mio fratello.

"Ti fai accompagnare da Mark!" esclamai senza dargli modo di rispondere.

Corsi alla macchina di mio fratello e misi in moto. Non avevo voglia di tornare a casa così feci un paio di volte il giro di New York. Mi fermai a un bar e andai a riempirmi di scotch.

"Una bella ragazza tutta sola che beve scotch!" esclamò una voce maschile accanto a me.

Non lo degnai di una risposta.

"Domani mattina te ne pentirai."continuò.

"Me ne pento sempre la mattina dopo!" esclamai senza voltarmi.

"Piacere Edward!" si presentò.

"Piacere Addison!" risposi voltandomi.

"Come mai tutta sola?" domandò sorridendo.

"Non ne voglio parlare." Risposi.

"Tu, come mai solo?" domandai.

"Sono qui per lavoro e non mi andava di stare nella stanza d'albergo." Rispose.

Continuammo a conversare fino la mattina seguente. Tornai a casa e Naomi stava preparando il caffè.

"Addison, dove sei stata?" domandò vedendomi entrare.

"Naomi… tutto bene a te? Buona notte!" dissi andando verso la mia stanza.

"Non devi lavorare oggi?" domandò seguendomi.

"Oggi non nasceranno bambini, almeno con me!" risposi tuffandomi sul letto.

"Derek ieri sera ti cercava!" esclamò.

Alzai la testa dal cuscino e la fissai.

"Ah, non ha cercato bene allora." Mi limitai a rispondere senza dare spiegazioni.

"Addison ma cosa è successo?" domandò sedendosi ai piedi del letto.

"Sono ubriaca non lo vedi? Voglio dormire adesso."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Quando mi svegliai era sera, avevo un forte mal i testa però trovai la forza di alzarmi e andare a fare una doccia. Andai in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua e sentii delle voci in sala. Mi appoggiai lentamente al muro e cercai di capire chi fossero.

"Non lo so!" esclamò Naomi.

"Sei la sua migliore amica." Puntualizzò Derek.

"Non mi ha raccontato niente quando è tornata stamattina e poi oggi quando sono tornata dormiva ancora!" rispose la mia amica.

"Lasciatela stare, appena si sveglierà ci racconterà tutto!" esclamò mio fratello.

L'oggetto del loro discorso ero io. Derek era preoccupato per me? Come mai non era con la ragazza dai capelli scuri?

Andai nella mia stanza mi vestii e truccai senza passar per la sala uscii. Volevo stare sola e loro si mettevano in sala come se facessero la veglia a qualche defunto. Girovagai a vuoto senza meta. Mi era venuta fame e decisi di fermarmi a un take- away e continuare a girare a vuoto. Passai in ospedale a parlare con il capo di chirurgia.

"Patrick come va?" domandai entrando nel suo ufficio.

"Bene, a te?"

"Mi servirebbe una settimana di permesso." Dissi sedendomi di fronte a lui.

"Come mai?" domandò.

"Devo andare nel Connecticut." Risposi senza dare spiegazioni.

La mia intenzione non era di andare da Bizzy o da quell'uomo che fosse mio padre, volevo stare lontana dall'ospedale anche se io amavo il mio lavoro.

"Va bene." Rispose.

"Grazie!" esclamai andando via.

Forse allontanarmi dalla città poteva essere una soluzione poiché non volevo vedere Derek. Mi sentivo ferita per quel bacio che avevo visto, non ero pronta a chiedere spiegazioni o a discutere con lui. andai a casa per prendere le mie cose e partire per una meta ancora da decidere. Salii e davanti la porta c'erano Mark, Derek e Sam. Li vidi e mi voltai di scatto e scesi le scale di corsa mi nascosi dietro a un muro e aspettai ce scesero.

"Quella è la sua macchina!" esclamò Derek aprendo il portone.

"Sarà uscita a piedi." Osservò Sam.

Non gli veniva in mente che forse sarei salita? Beh erano dei ragazzetti non ci pensavano ed era una cosa positiva.

Entrai in casa e Naomi era nell'ingresso che parlava al citofono con i ragazzi. Iniziai a scuotere la testa per farle capire che non doveva dire che ero appena salita.

"Ok, quando la vedo indago!" esclamò.

"Ciao." Continuò.

Chiuse il citofono e mi seguì nella stanza.

"Addison mi spieghi?"

"Cosa?" domandai tranquillamente.

"Cosa stai cercando?" domandò con tono inquisitorio.

"Sto pensando." Risposi mentre cercavo una borsa.

"Pensi a cosa?"

"Oh hai finito di fare il terzo grado?"

"Derek è preoccupato per te!" esclamò chiudendomi l'armadio.

"Ah preoccupato! Mentre si baciava con un'altra cos'era? Preoccupazione che io ero lì a preoccuparmi se lui stava bene o meno?"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Naomi non ho voglia di parlarne … adesso!"

"Lui è preoccupato ma tu non devi dirgli assolutamente niente di ciò che ti ho accennato!" continuai mentre poggiavo dei vestiti sul letto.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Non devi dirgli nemmeno che sto andando da Bizzy per una settimana, Naomi te lo chiedo per favore!" risposi.

"Naomi ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, però non dirgli niente!"

"Perché vai da Bizzy?"

"Non ho voglia di vederlo e neanche di sentire la sua voce! Andare da Bizzy è l'unica soluzione!" spiegai.

"Ok, però chiamami!"

"Certo ogni santa sera alle 8 ok?"

"Ok!"

Uscii di casa con le mie cose e partii per il Connecticut.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Dopo un lungo viaggio, arrivai nella mia città natale. Bizzy ovvero mia madre non sapeva della mia visita. Varcai la porta d'ingresso e fui assalita da mille emozioni e ricordi. Tutto era come ricordavo. Un quadro che ritraeva la nostra famiglia era posto sulla parete dietro il divano, le piante circondavano il salotto, tende di color pastello per dare una maggior lucentezza all'immenso salotto. Proseguii per il corridoio e le foto mie e di Archer erano lungo la parete delle scale. Entrai nella mia vecchia stanza ed era tutto lindo e pinto però come avevo lasciato le mie cose così erano. Il letto al centro della stanza con sopra vari peluche, l'armadio pieno di frasi e foto fatte con i miei amici d'infanzia. Mi distesi sul letto e guardai il soffitto e notai le tante stelle di cartone che insieme a Lucy avevo attaccato. Le scene di quel giorno iniziarono a passare nella mia mente. Era da tempo che non vedevo i miei amici d'infanzia. Scesi in cucina e vidi Bizzy che leggeva attentamente una rivista.

"C'è del caffè?" domandai andando verso i fornelli.

"Addison!" esclamò sorpresa.

"Adesso lo faccio." Continuò.

"Come stai?" domandai abbracciandola.

"Bene, non pensavo che saresti venuta!" esclamò stringendomi a lei.

A volte non andavamo molto d'accordo, lei odiava essere chiamata mamma e a me quest'idea non piaceva. Era passato tanto tempo ma furono pochi i segni che facevano pensare a una donna che aveva vissuto. Portava i capelli corti e mossi, capelli bianchi non erano presenti anche perché si faceva la tinta di un color prugna. I suoi occhi scuri come quelli del mio fratellone.

"Come mai qui?" domandò porgendomi la tazza di caffè.

"Avevo del tempo libero e volevo trascorrerlo lontano da New York!" risposi.

"Bizzy ma i miei amici dell'infanzia?" domandai sorseggiando.

"Lucy lavora dalla parrucchiera al centro. Diego ha un'impresa edile e Mary sta poco bene!" rispose.

"Cos'ha?" domandai

"Non lo so precisamente."

"Vado a fare un giro!" esclamai uscendo.

M'incamminai per il centro e pensai di cambiare taglio ai capelli così avrei visto anche Lucy. Entrai nel salone.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai entrando.

"Buongiorno." Rispose Lucy.

Anche lei non era cambiata tanto. Vestiva sempre con jeans larghi e felpe larghe con il cappuccio.

Si voltò verso di me e corse ad abbracciarmi.

"Addie!" esclamò.

"Lucy!" risposi ricambiando l'abbraccio.

"Da quanto tempo."

"Infatti!"

"Senti vorrei cambiare look!" continuai.

"E ti fidi di me?" domandò guardandomi

"Ah!" esclamai come se volevo ridere.

"Hai in mente qualcosa o faccio tutto io?" domandò fissando i capelli.

"Dipende… cosa hai in mente?"

"Meches bionde, su questo rosso stanno una meraviglia… un po' di frangia e una puntatina!" rispose imitando la forbice con la mano.

"Ok!" esclamai.

"Patricia lei è la mia amica Addison!" esclamò indicandomi a una signora.

"Piacere Patricia!" esclamò allungando la mano.

"Piacere Addison!" risposi stringendole la mano.

"Lucy allora tu dedicati alla tua amica io penso alle altre due. Ok?"

"Sì!" rispose sorridendo.

Era entusiasta di vedermi e anche io lo ero di rivederla.

Iniziò a pettinarmi e mi raccontò l'ultimo terzo della sua vita da quando ero andata via.

"Avevo deciso di andare anche io al college, però non sapevo che cosa scegliere e cosa volessi veramente dal mio futuro. Andai per qualche tempo in Italia e lì ho conosciuto un ragazzo a dir poco bello, si chiama Michele. Ci sentiamo ogni sera…"

"Allora è nato qualcosa tra voi!" l'interruppi.

"Sì, però lui non può lasciare il suo lavoro e io non so cosa fare!"

"Che ne hai fatto della mia Lucy che non pensava mai su cosa doveva fare o dire?"

Iniziò a ridere.

"Che lavoro fa?"

"Ha un'azienda dove producono mozzarelle." Rispose.

"Beh non mi ricordavo che eri così riflessiva su ciò che devi fare."

"Addie ma non mi va di lasciare il Connecticut qui c'è la mia famiglia, i ricordi e qualche amico d'infanzia!"

"Qualche?"

"Beh tu sei andata via e non ci sentiamo quasi mai!"

"Colpita e affondata!"

"Ricordi le nostre battaglie navali a scuola, mentre i professori spiegavano?"

"Non lo dimenticherò mai!"

"Comunque se ci tieni a Michele parti e poi tornerai qui ogni tanto, io vorrei andare in Italia a fare un giro!"

"Allora se andrò verrai a trovarmi?"

"Certamente."

Continuammo a parlare di lei e Michele mentre mi decolorava qualche ciocca di capelli.

"Adesso devi aspettare una mezz'oretta!" esclamò guardando l'orologio.

"Ok!"

"Quanto tempo starai qui?"

"Una settimana." Risposi

"Bizzy mi ha detto che Mary sta poco bene però non ha saputo dirmi cos'ha."

"Sì infatti sta poco bene, passo da lei ogni sera!"

"Se passi da lei ogni sera sta male e non poco. Perché non mi hai chiamato per dirmelo?"

"Cosa dovevo dirti?"

"Lucy cos'ha Mary?" domandai preoccupata.

"Addie non lo so, non ne capisco di queste cose. So solo che ha un tumore e le cure che sta facendo la buttano a terra." Rispose mentre le lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo il suo viso.

"Lucy mi spieghi meglio?"

"Addie perché non vieni con me stasera e ti fai spiegare?"

"Volentieri!"

Lucy continuava a farmi i capelli e a raccontarmi di lei ma i miei pensieri ormai erano rivolti a Mary. Dovevo ringraziare Derek se ero lì nel Connecticut ed ero venuta a conoscenza della malattia di Mary. Finalmente aveva finito con i miei capelli e chiese a Patricia se poteva avere il resto della giornata libera.

"Certo, da quando sei qui non ti sei mai presa un'ora di permesso!" esclamò Patricia.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Andammo a casa da Bizzy per sistemarmi il trucco e riuscimmo di nuovo.

"Lucy voglio vedere Mary!" esclamai mentre camminavamo.

"Va bene!"

Arrivammo sotto casa della nostra amica e lo stomaco mi si chiuse e un'onda di tristezza mi avvolse.

Lucy bussò energicamente alla porta e dopo alcuni secondi venne ad aprire Annie la mamma della nostra amica.

"Addison!" esclamò sorpresa.

"Annie." Dissi salutandola con i soliti due baci sulle guance.

"Mary è al letto?" domandò Lucy.

"Sì, andate!"

"Ciao Mary, indovina chi è tornata?" disse Lucy entrando nella stanza della nostra amica.

"La cometa!" esclamò con voce dolorante.

Ero distante di qualche passo dalla stanza di Mary ma non me la sentivo di vederla in un letto dolorante. Mi feci coraggio ed entrai fingendo un sorriso.

"Adesso cometa mi chiamate?" domandai entrando.

"Addison che piacere!" esclamò accennando un sorriso.

Era inutile chiederle come stava perché si vedeva lontano un km che non stava bene.

Mi sedetti ai piedi del letto e cercai di immagazzinare aria e di non far uscire le lacrime che in quel momento non servivano.

Ormai non aveva più i suoi lunghi capelli biondi ricci, il viso pallido e anche le labbra ormai avevano perso colorito.

"Come mai da queste parti?" domandò.

"Ah già, come mai?" fece eco Lucy.

Abbassai lo sguardo e iniziai a raccontarle perché ero lì.

"Hai deciso di venire dalle tue vecchie amiche pur di non vedere il tuo amore?" domandò Mary sgranando gli occhi.

"Il mio amore? Non so se definirlo così."

"Ragazze caffè?" domandò Annie entrando nella stanza.

"Sì grazie!" risposi.

"Il solito." Rispose Lucy.

"Mamma per me il succo di frutta!" rispose Mary.

Continuammo per tutto il pomeriggio a parlare e ridere ricordando i vecchi tempi.

Uscii un attimo dalla stanza di Mary e andai a parlare con Annie.

"Annie posso chiederti di Mary?" domandai sedendomi accanto a lei.

"Sei un chirurgo se ti faccio leggere tutti i referti forse è meglio!" rispose alzandosi.

Andò a prendere una cartellina rossa e me la porse.

L'aprii e iniziai a leggere tutti i referti.

Aveva un tumore benigno del 2° stadio a entrambe alle mammelle.

"I dottori dicono di fare prima alcuni cicli di chemio per farlo ridurre e poi intervengono." Mi spiegò Annie.

"La chemio la sta distruggendo." Puntualizzai.

"Quanti cicli ha già fatto?" continuai.

" 6"

"6?" domandai incredula.

Mi sembravano un po' troppi per un tumore di una grandezza di 1,5 cm almeno da come stava scritto sui vari referti.

"Addison, tu di cosa ti occupi?" domandò Annie.

"Sono specializzata in ginecologia e ostetricia e in chirurgia neonatale." Risposi mettendo apposto i vari fogli nella cartellina rossa.

"Potresti operarla tu al seno?"

"Sarei troppo coinvolta, ma se siete disponibili a venire a New York lì conosco dei bravi oncologi e chirurghi."

"Mi fido di te, e se lì a N. Y. Sono bravi verremo."

"Ok! Potrei portarmi i referti a casa faccio delle chiamate e domani te le restituisco."

"Certo."

Infilai la cartellina nella borsa e tornai dalle mie amiche.

Trascorremmo il resto della serata a ridere di gusto.

Tornai a casa e chiamai Naomi.

"Scusa se ti chiamo con qualche ora di ritardo ma sono stata con le mie amiche d'infanzia, una di loro ha un tumore del 2° stadio a entrambe le mammelle." Spiegai appena Naomi rispose.

"Non ti preoccupare. Derek mi ha chiesto di te!"

"Annie la mamma di Mary mi ha detto se operavo io al seno della mia amica. Secondo me hanno fatto troppi cicli di chemio e ora il suo organismo sarà indebolito chissà se sopporterà l'operazione e il viaggio!" continuai a parlare di Mary.

"Quanti cicli hanno fatto?" domandò.

"6, ma per una grandezza di 1,5 cm!" risposi.

"Il suo corpo ha ancora qualche forza, minima ma ce l'ha!"

Passai il resto della serata a parlare con Naomi.

"Addison cosa dico a Derek?"

"Che non sai dove sono!"

"Ok! Domani ti faccio avere i numeri che mi hai chiesto!" disse chiudendo la chiamata.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Mi alzai ben presto e mi preparai una bella tazza di caffè. Tornai nella mia stanza e chiamai Naomi.

"Allora? Hai i numeri?"

"Sì."

Mi diede i numeri di un oncologo e di due chirurghi.

Iniziai a fare le varie chiamate e sentire vari pareri.

"Dottoressa posso prenotare l'intervento per la settimana prossima, potremmo fare qui tutte le analisi pre - operatorie!" disse il chirurgo che avevo contattato.

"Ok, la ringrazio!" dissi chiudendo la chiamata.

Passai per il salone dove lavorava Lucy e le diedi il buongiorno. Andai a casa di Mary e parlai con Annie.

"Va bene, allora partiremo con te!"

"Ok!"

Andai nella stanza di Mary.

"Addison ma tu hai visto il tuo ragazzo che baciava un'altra?" domandò appena mi vide.

"Sì!" risposi sedendomi accanto al letto.

"Com'era questo bacio?"

"Eh?"

"Passionale o …"

"Mary si baciavano mica ho visto se era passionale o meno, ero a tre metri di distanza."

"Non ti sei neanche accorta se è stata lei a iniziare?"

"No!"

"La solita …"

"Eh?"

"Arrivi sempre a una conclusione sbagliata!" esclamò.

Inarcai un sopracciglio e non la risposi.

"Ah povero ragazzo…"

"Neanche lo conosci e già lo difendi?"

"Conosco te!" esclamò.

"Povera me altro che povero Derek!"

Continuammo a mandarci frecciatine come al solito. Tornai a casa e Bizzy aveva preparato il pranzo.

"Sei uscita ben presto!" esclamò vedendomi arrivare in cucina.

"Sono stata da Mary!"

"Come sta?" domandò.

"La chemio la butta giù ma le cose andranno meglio." Risposi.

Nel pomeriggio andai a fare un giro per la mia città natale e passai vicino a un cantiere ma non diedi importanza se potesse essere un possibile cantiere di Diego. Continuai a camminare e sentii fischiare. Mi voltai e non vidi nessuno e continuai a camminare.

"Befana!" esclamò una voce maschile.

Mi voltai di nuovo ma non c'era nessuno.

"Se alzeresti lo sguardo mi noteresti!" esclamò di nuovo quella voce.

Seguii le sue indicazioni e vidi un ragazzo a petto nudo, tutto abbronzato che mi salutava.

"Aspetta che scendo!" esclamò.

Dopo qualche secondo era di fronte a me.

"Non sei per niente come mi ricordavo!" esclamai vedendolo.

Me lo ricordavo che era magro da far paura si potevano contare le coste e se lo ponevamo contro luce avevamo il nostro modellino di anatomia vivente.

"Ho messo qualche kg, eh?"

"Anche qualche muscolo." Puntualizzai.

"Anche tu sei cambiata!" esclamò.

"Metto la maglia e andiamo a prendere un caffè?"

"Certo!"

Andammo al bar e anche lui mi raccontò le sue novità.

"Lucy e io decidemmo di andare alla Yale ma poi sai che a noi non ci è mai piaciuto studiare e allora ho seguito le orme del vecchio Tony!" raccontò.

"E lei fa la parrucchiera, e se la cava bene!"

"Hai provato eh?"

"Ovvio."

"Come sta il tuo fratellone?"

"Bene."

"E tu?"

"Anche"

"Addie ti conosco troppo bene c'è qualcosa che non va!"

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Hai una piccola venatura di tristezza nel tuo sguardo." Rispose.

"Hai sbagliato mestiere dovevi fare lo psicologo."

"Non penso proprio."

Continuammo a raccontarci le cose che avevamo combinato nel tempo che eravamo stati lontani.

"Non ci posso credere che hai una figlia!" esclamai.

"Sì ma non mi sono sposato, l'ho riconosciuta ma con quella non voglio condividere niente a parte la piccola Samantha!"

"Lei ha avuto un sacco di ragazzi anche mentre eravamo insieme, quando mi ha detto che era incinta le ho fatto pressione per farle fare il test di paternità."

"Sempre con la testa sulle spalle!"

Si era fatto tardi e tornai a casa per rilassarmi un po'. Andai nella mia stanza e mi distesi sul letto, fissavo le stelle di cartone e dopo qualche secondo mi addormentai.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Addison!" mi chiamò Bizzy.

Aprii gli occhi e lei era lì ferma con uno sguardo inquisitorio.

"Che c'è?" domandai sedendomi.

"Mi ha appena chiamato Archer." Disse.

"Essendo tuo figlio è logico che ti chiama."

"Mi ha chiesto se ti avevo sentito!"

"Non gli avrai detto mica che sono qui?" domandai inarcando il sopracciglio.

"Sì!"

"Che altro ti ha detto?"

"Che non avevi detto a nessuno dov'eri e Naomi non voleva parlare neanche sotto tortura."

"Hanno messo sotto tortura a Naomi?" domandai correndo verso il telefono.

Il telefono suonava ma nessuno rispondeva, forse era al lavoro.

"Pronto!" rispose una voce maschile.

Feci segno a Bizzy che doveva venire al telefono e chiedere di Naomi.

Mi guardava male mentre chiedeva della mia amica.

"Tieni!" disse passandomi la cornetta.

"Naomi!" esclamai.

"Ehi, come mai chiami a quest'ora?"

"Bizzy mi ha detto che Archer ha chiamato e che tu non volevi parlare nemmeno sotto tortura, cosa ti hanno fatto?"

"Niente, hanno preso in ostaggio Sam per una sera!"

"Eh?"

"Addison ma stai tranquilla, non dirò nulla!"

"Scema hai fatto il mio nome quando non sei sola!"

"Mi è scappato e mi hanno sentito."

"Chi c'è?"

"Tutti!"

"Ormai sanno che sono nel Connecticut perché Bizzy ha confessato ma non dire il motivo!"

"Addison sono Derek!"

"Hai tolto la cornetta di mano a Naomi!"

"Sì, dove sei?"

"Lo sai dove sono, scusa ma adesso devo andare!" risposi abbassando la cornetta.

Bizzy voleva spiegazioni ma io non gliele diedi altrimenti avrebbe confessato tutto ad Archer.

"Vado da Mary!" esclamai uscendo.

Arrivai a casa della mia amica e lei notò subito che ero un po' nervosa.

"Cos'è successo?" domandò sedendosi sul letto.

"Niente, perché?"

"Sei nervosa!"

"Io?"

"No, quella accanto a me!"

"No sono tranquilla." Mentii

Ero nervosa per come si erano comportati i ragazzi con Naomi.

"Addie quando partiamo?"

"Fra due giorni."

"Mi farai conoscere Derek?"

"Ok!"

"Cos'è questo ok moscio?"

"Psicologa finiscila di analizzarmi!"

"Ti conosco molto bene e non puoi nascondermi niente!"

"Ti presento tutti i miei amici tra cui anche quell'essere."

Passammo tutto il pomeriggio a prenderci in giro poi si unì anche Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I due giorni passarono in fretta e partimmo per New York. Il viaggio per Mary fu stancante. Andammo in ospedale e l'oncologo ci aspettava. Chiesi all'infermiera del dottor Picouly e lei ci indicò il suo studio.

"Addison ho paura!" esclamò prendendomi per mano.

"Non ti preoccupare, sarò con te in ogni momento." Dissi abbracciandola.

"Anche durante l'operazione?"

"Lo farò io stessa l'intervento."

Entrammo nello studio e il dottore si alzò vedendoci.

Era alto, capelli castani così come i suoi occhi. Quest'ultimi erano diversi da quelli di Derek, ma allo stesso modo influivano su di e il mio stato d'animo. Solo a vederli mi sentivo cambiare, era come se dipendessi dal suo sguardo. Aveva un fisico ben curato, sicuramente correva la mattina per avere quel fisico asciutto e ben definito. Diversamente da Derek non vestiva in modo elegante, ma era proprio questo che di lui mi attirava. Vestiva con dei jeans, una maglietta attillata per evidenziare il suo corpo ben curato e sopra aveva il camice tutto sbottonato.

"Piacere sono il dottor Picouly." Si presentò.

"Piacere sono Mary War." Rispose la mia amica.

"Io sono la mamma."

"Io sono la dottoressa Montgomery."

"Bene, dottoressa lei mi accompagnerà nell'intervento?" domandò sedendosi dietro la scrivania.

"Sì."

"Ok, allora la stanza che ho riservato per te è la numero 17!" disse guardando Mary.

"Vai a riposarti ci vediamo più tardi per le varie analisi." Continuò.

"Dottoressa lei venga un attimo con me" aggiunse alzandosi.

Eravamo nel corridoio a camminare verso una meta a me sconosciuta. Era accanto a me e il suo odore mi riempiva i polmoni di una calda sensazione di benessere.

"Addison?" mi sentii chiamare.

Mi voltai e vidi Derek che guardava il dottor Picouly con un' espressione mai vista prima.

"Scusa ma ho da fare." Risposi allontanandomi.

Entrai nel reparto di terapia intensivo pediatrico. Il collega mi portò in una stanza dove c'era un piccolo bambino.

"Dottoressa ho sentito spesso il suo nome per quanto riguarda la fibrosi cistica!" spiegò.

"Questo bambino ha la fibrosi cistica."continuò.

Guardai quel piccolo bambino per alcuni secondi.

"Hanno usato dei corticosteroidi?" domandai avvicinandomi al bambino.

"Sì."

"A lungo termine?"

"Sì."

"Infatti si è alterato il metabolismo glucidico."

"L'ho fatta venire qui perché ha un ostruzione intestinale per volvolo e con la terapia medica come lei sa non possono regredire."

Annuii solamente poi diedi un foglio con scritto tutte le analisi da far fare al bambino all'infermiera. Andai nella stanza di Mary e stava leggendo un libro.

"Cosa leggi?" domandai sedendomi ai piedi del letto.

"Un libro di poesie." Rispose chiudendo il libro.

"Che dice il dottore?"

"Mi ha portato da un altro paziente, gli serviva una mano."

"I tuoi amici?"

"Mi stai facendo il terzo grado? Comunque ho visto Derek prima."

"E gli ha parlato?"

"Gli ho detto che avevo fretta."

Continuò a farmi altre domande, mi tartassava di domande.

"Il mio reparto è sopra." Risposi a una delle tante domande.

"Addison!" esclamò una voce che proveniva dalla porta.

Mi voltai ed era ancora lui.

"Mary lui è Derek." Dissi indicandolo.

"Piacere!" esclamò Derek entrando.

"Piacere." Rispose Mary allungando la mano.

"Potrei parlarti?" domandò gentilmente.

"Adesso?"

"Sì." Rispose secco.

"Sono occupata"

"A fare cosa?"

"Annie è andata al bar e io devo fare compagnia alla mia amica." Risposi.

"Aspetterò che torni"

Guardai Mary cercando di farle capire che doveva aiutarmi ma non mi guardava minimamente si limitava a ridere sotto i baffi.

"Dottoressa?" mi chiamò il dottor Picouly.

"Dottore!" esclamai con sollievo.

"Che terapia prevedi per il bambino?" domandò

"E' essenziale un programma terapeutico globale e intensivo. Lo scopo della terapia è quello di mantenere un adeguato stato nutrizionale, prevenire o trattare in modo aggressivo le complicanze polmonari e le altre, incoraggiare l'attività fisica e provvedere a un sostegno psichico e sociale adeguato." Risposi.

"Grazie."

Non so cosa c'entrasse lui in quanto oncologo con il bambino affetto da fibrosi cistica.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Andai ben presto in ospedale per dare il buongiorno a Mary e visitare le mie pazienti prima dell'operazione del bambino e della mia amica.

"Dottoressa arriva o se ne va?" domandò l'oncologo.

"Arrivo."

"Tempismo perfetto!" esclamò.

"Ha tempo per un caffè?"

"Certo."

Andammo nel bar per prendere il caffè e notai Derek e Mark che facevano colazione. Feci finta di non vederli e continuavo a dialogare con il collega.

"Perché non ci diamo del tu?" domandò porgendomi una bustina di zucchero.

"Va bene." Risposi

"Mi chiamo Matthew!"

"Io Addison."

Parlavamo del bambino affetto da fibrosi cistica, quando fummo interrotti da Derek.

"Addison, che fai?" domandò indicando Matthew accanto a me.

"Stavamo parlando dell'intervento che dovrò fare." Risposi calma.

"Al bar fate i consulti?"

"Si fanno ovunque." Risposi.

Mi stava facendo una scenata di gelosia davanti a tutti?

"Possiamo parlarne dopo?"

"Se mi eviti!"

"Derek per favore ne parliamo dopo"

Uscii dal bar e mi scusai con il collega per il comportamento di Derek. Ero nel mio reparto cercavo delle cose in infermeria e a un tratto sentii chiudere la porta, pensavo che fosse l'infermiera e senza voltarmi le chiedevo delle cose.

"Il catetere dov'è?" domandai.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta così mi voltai e notai Derek.

"Chi era quello?" domandò.

"L'oncologo di Mary." Risposi continuando le mie ricerche.

"Chi era quella che ti abbracciava l'altra sera?" domandai con aria di sfida.

"Quando?"

"La sera della festa."

"Nancy, mia sorella."

"Sì come no!" esclamai iniziando di nuovo le ricerche.

"Tu avevi visto mia sorella che mi abbracciava e pensavi che avevo un'altra?" domandò prendendomi per un braccio.

"Per questo sei andata nel Connecticut?" continuò.

"Derek ho da fare!" esclamai cercando di fargli mollare la presa.

"A me non importa ora siamo qui e parliamo." Ordinò.

"A me importa delle mie pazienti!" esclamai

"Addison ti prego, spiegami cos'hai."

"Ok ti prometto che ti spiego tutto ma non adesso."

"Alla fine del turno ti vengo a prendere!" esclamò stampandomi un bacio su una guancia.

Andai a visitare il bambino con la fibrosi cistica prima dell'intervento e arrivò anche Matthew.

"Addison!" esclamò andando vicino al bambino.

"Ciao Paul, hai dormito stanotte?" domandò dolcemente al bambino.

"Sì, ho anche sognato l'oceano." Rispose accennando un sorriso dolorante.

"Solo l'oceano?" domandò Matthew con la sua voce calma.

"No, c'eravamo io, Kate e Simon sulla spiaggia a giocare con la palla." Rispose senza spegnere quel suo sorriso.

Sentivo un velo di malinconia addosso, sentii gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

"Scusate!" esclamai uscendo.

Andai di corsa in bagno e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere indisturbate. Mi dispiaceva molto per quel bambino. Perché dovevano soffrire già da un età che doveva essere dedicata ai vari giochi fra amici. Aveva solo 4 anni e già sapeva cos'era il dolore fisico e anche psichico poiché passava giorni interi nelle stanze pallide come quelle dell'ospedale.

Cercai di calmarmi e uscire dal bagno.

"Addison cos'hai?" domandò una voce.

Mi voltai e vidi Derek con un'espressione preoccupata. Mi avvicinai a lui e mi lo abbracciai.

Avevo bisogno un po' di coccole.

"Calmati." Mi sussurrò dolcemente.

"Cos'hai?" domandò accarezzandomi i capelli.

Mi staccai pian piano da lui e mi asciugai le lacrime.

"Sono troppo emotiva." Sbuffai.

"Tesoro fa parte di te, stai così per Mary?" disse tirandomi a lui.

"No, ma per un bambino di 4 anni." Risposi cercando di non far ritornare le lacrime.

"Sono qui con te."

"Ti amo!" sussurrò.

Alzai il viso per guardarlo bene negli occhi.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Aveva degli occhi più belli del solito. Iniziai a baciarlo intensamente, lui ricambiava. Continuava a baciarmi e mi faceva indietreggiare fino ad arrivare alla porta. Le sue mani passarono sotto la casacca della divisa fino a toglierla. Tolsi anche la sua casacca mentre mi baciava sul collo. In quel momento nessuna parola significava quanto il gesto che stavamo compiendo. Ero ancora arrabbiata con lui ma non volevo rovinare quel momento. Continuava a baciarmi sul collo e con le mani arrivò ai fianchi per poi sfilarmi i pantaloni. Dolcemente passò di nuovo alla mia bocca e continuò a baciarmi dolcemente e anche io tolsi il suo pantalone. Continuava a darmi dolci, lenti e brevi, ma intensi baci fin quando arrivò la magia. Eravamo entrambi travolti da un uragano di passione.

Per me era stato eterno, senza fiato solo un momento, giusto il tempo per sentire l'inverno che avvolgeva il mio cuore e mi faceva perdere il senso che a volte sembrava molto più intenso, molto più bello, molto più forte di questo, e soltanto tornando ferma nel tempo trovando la forza che avevo perso, lui così importante, così presente, lui così per sempre. Ero invasa da brividi e tutto se n'era andato e non serviva più chiedere scusa.

"Pace fatta?" domandò sorridendo.

"Era tua sorella?" domandai rivestendomi.

"Sì, è a casa mia dopo te la presento." Rispose abbracciandomi.

"Rivestiti che se entra qualcuno!"

"Rispondi alla mia domanda."

"Pace fatta ma se mi prendi in giro ti ammazzo!"

Prese il mio volto fra le sue mani e iniziò a baciarmi.

"Ho un intervento da fare." Dissi con calma.

"Ci vediamo dopo." Disse stampandomi un altro bacio.

Uscii dal bagno di corsa mentre mi aggiustavo i capelli.

"Addison!" mi sentii chiamare.

"Mary!" risposi accennando un sorriso.

"Ti cercava il dottor Picouly." M'informò.

"Ah adesso vado." Risposi.

"Cos'hai?" domandò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Niente, perché?"

"Vai va!" rispose facendomi segno di andare.

Andai di nuovo nella stanza del piccolo e ascoltando i suoi polmoni notai un piccolo versamento pleurico.

"Infermiera! Un ago da tre quarti!" urlai all'infermiera che stava di fronte alla stanza.

L'infermiera mi portò tutto l'occorrente per eseguire la toracentesi.

"Paul mi dispiace ma adesso ti farò un po' male!" esclamai con dolcezza.

"Dottoressa sono abituato ormai." Rispose con affanno.

Passai una garza imbevuta di betadine e poi pian piano infilai l'ago, con la siringa da 60ml iniziai ad aspirare. Terminai e tolsi l'ago, medicai la parte e applicai un cerotto.

Dissi a Paul che si poteva rimettere disteso e andai dalla mia amica Mary.

"Addison!"

"Matthew!"

"Sei pronta per operare la tua amica?" domandò accennando un sorriso.

"Sì vado ad avvisarla." Risposi

Entrai nella stanza della mia amica e le dissi che l'infermiera la preparava per l'intervento.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Eravamo nella pre sala operatoria a lavarci.

"Matthew posso farti una domanda?" chiesi senza alzare lo sguardo dalle mie mani.

"Certo." Rispose.

"Chi è Paul per te?" domandai alzando lo sguardo.

"Paul è un mio nipotino." Rispose.

"Perché?" continuò.

"Non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché un oncologo era interessato al caso di fibrosi cistica." Risposi.

Entrammo nella sala operatoria e mi avvicinai alla mia amica.

"Mary stai tranquilla che tutto andrà bene poi ci sono io qui." Dissi.

"Ok. Mi dici qualcosa di bello prima di addormentarmi?"

"Ho fatto pace con Derek." Risposi

"Mi fa piacere. Ci vediamo dopo."

Feci segno all'anestesista di procedere. Disinfettai tutta la parte e iniziai con l'intervento.

"Bisturi." Ordinai rivolgendo il palmo della mia mano destra in alto.

"Addison, Paul non è semplicemente un mio nipotino." Ruppe il silenzio che regnava nella sala operatoria.

Alzai leggermente lo sguardo e aspettai che continuasse a raccontare.

"Lui per me è come un figlio, tengo molto a lui. Quando mi chiamasti per la tua amica io ascoltando il tuo nome ho pensato subito a Paul. Paul è un bambino intelligente, emotivo e molto affettuoso. Ama l'oceano e giocare con i suoi amici. Quando gli dissero che aveva la fibrosi cistica era lui a dare forza a noi. Non si abbatte mai ma è stanco di lottare si legge nei suoi teneri occhi." Spiegò.

"Matthew non ti preoccupare io cercherò di fare il possibile ma non solo perché è tuo nipote o cose del genere ma perché è un bambino e ha diritto di vivere la sua vita e lo aiuterò molto volentieri."

Mary per fortuna non aveva bisogno di una doppia mastectomia completa. Tolsi tutto il carcinoma e saturai per bene. La portai nella sua stanza e notai Lucy, Diego e Annie che ansiosamente attendevano.

"Ragazzi Mary sta bene! L'intervento è andato per il meglio e non ha avuto bisogno della doppia mastectomia." L'informai.

"Addie grazie." Disse Annie abbracciandomi.

"Scusate ora ho un altro intervento." Dissi accennando un sorriso.

Andai nella sala operatoria e Matthew era già vicino ala lavandino che si lavava.

"Sei pronta?" domandò

"Sì." Risposi aprendo l'acqua.

Entrai nella sala operatoria e iniziai il mio intervento. L'intervento durò più del previsto ma terminò nei migliori modi possibili. Accompagnai Paul nella sua stanza e preparai un foglio con tutti i medicinali scritti per ogni evenienza, poiché avevo un reparto da mandare avanti e dovevo passare dalla mia amica Mary. Uscii dalla stanza del piccolo e Derek era di fronte a me che mi guardava con un sorriso irresistibile.

"Sto andando da Mary." Dissi rispondendo al sorriso.

"Vengo con te." Rispose prendendomi per mano.

"È successo qualcosa?" domandai preoccupata.

"No, io ancora non passo da Mary e allora vengo con te." Rispose

Camminammo per i corridoi mano nella mano. Arrivammo vicino la stanza di Mary e vidi Lucy e Diego che erano appoggiati al muro mentre la porta di Mary era chiusa.

Senza dire niente mi precipitai nella stanza. Mary si era svegliata e stavo vomitando, l'anestesia le faceva quell'effetto.

Le misi una mano sulla fronte e con l'altra le massaggiavo la schiena. Annie uscì dalla stanza.

"Mary stai tranquilla è tutto normale, poi ci sono io con te!" dissi per riassicurarla.

Finì ti vomitare e si riappoggiò al cuscino. Mi guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime senza dire alcuna parola.

"L'intervento è andato bene, adesso stai smaltendo l'anestesia." Spiegai accennando un piccolo sorriso.

"Addison dimmi che adesso tutto andrà per il meglio."

"Certo, però devi continuare a prendere il cortisone per 6 anni ma andrà tutto bene."

"Allora? Hai fatto pace con Derek?" domandò facendo un sorriso dolorante.

"Sì, era la sorella quella che …"

"Te l'avevo detto io, la solita esagerata."

"Facciamo rientrare gli altri?" domandai cambiando discorso.

"Sì."

Entrarono gli altri e iniziarono a prendermi in giro.

"La cometa sta bene con la divisa blu!" esclamò Lucy.

"Prima aveva anche la cuffia la cometa." Continuò Diego.

"L'intellettuale." Disse Lucy indicandomi.

"Se io sono la cometa voi siete i re magi" risposi indicando tutti e tre.

"Io porto la birra non la mirra." Rispose Diego.

"In ospedale non si può portare la cassa di birra!" esclamai

"Io ho una bel contenitore!" esclamò passando la mano sul suo addome.

"Non avevo dubbi."

Annie e Derek si limitavano ad ascoltare e a ridere sotto i baffi.

"Lucy tu l'oro non l'hai portato?" domandò Mary.

"Tu l'incenso?"

"Me lo sono fumato." Rispose.

"Allora non è l'anestesia ma è l'incenso che ti sei fumata."

"Certo."

Iniziammo a ridere tutti di gusto.

"Come i vecchi tempi!" esclamò Archer entrando nella stanza.

"Montgomery!" esclamarono in coro Lucy e Diego.

"Ragazzi ci mancano delle cose!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Archer!" sbuffammo in coro.

"Che ho detto?" domandò facendo finta di niente.

Mary si limitò a indicare Annie.

Mio fratello si riferiva alle varie bottiglie di scotch e birra che svuotavamo in compagnia e delle sigarette che facevano compagnia alla bevanda. Non eravamo alcolisti ma ci piaceva bere una volta ogni tanto.

"Ormai siete cresciuti!" esclamò Annie avvicinandosi.

"Non vi dicevo niente a quei tempi, immaginatevi ora." Continuò.

"Sapevi tutto?" domandò Lucy.

"Le mamme sanno sempre tutto!" puntualizzò.

"Non facevamo niente di male…" intervenni.

"Assolutamente niente!" esclamò Diego.

"Addison ti ricordi la mustang di tuo padre che fine ha fatto?" domandò Lucy.

"E chi se le dimentica le corse clandestine che facevamo." Risposi.

"Così hai distrutto la bellissima mustang?" domandò Archer.

"Non lo sapevi?" domandai

"Ti ricordi quelle curve a 100 all'ora e noi dietro che gridavamo pentiti?" continuò Mary.

"Mi ricordo tutto, però ci siamo divertiti!"

"Io che imploravo qualche buon santo che mi faceva tornare bene a casa." Ricordò Diego.

"Ecco perché non mi volevate con voi!" esclamò Archer.

"Certo, poi tu correvi dietro a ogni paio di gambe che ti passava avanti e se mentre gareggiavamo tu vedevi qualche donna potevamo dire addio a tutti i nostri bei premi." Risposi.

"Avete anche vinto?" domandò Derek.

"Certo, io sono un pilota alla guida." Risposi dandomi delle arie.

"Cosa avete vinto?" domandò curioso.

"Tante cose." Rispose ridendo Mary.

"Quando vincemmo il libretto della ford fiesta che non sapevamo cosa farci con quella macchina?"

"Che poi Lucy e Addison se la sono venduta." Disse Mary.

"Dove la dovevamo mettere?" domandai.

"Ti eri giocata anche il libretto?"

"Certo, però poi dopo aver distrutto la mustang abbiamo appeso le chiavi al chiodo, niente più gare."

"Come l'avete distrutta?"

"Quella sera ero sola." Risposi.

"Cosa?"

"Sì loro non vollero venire quella sera perché c'era un concerto che loro volevano assistere, così andai sola alla serra."

"poi?"

"Poi niente ero in vantaggio ma all'ultima curva Luca mi raggiunse e cercai di tagliarli la strada e non vidi il camion di fronte e ci andai contro, aprii la porta e mi tuffai nella cunetta ed ecco perché mi ero fratturata il polso sinistro e graffiata tutto il lato." Confessai.

"Quando arrivammo noi però non c'era niente, cioè nessun'altra macchina ma solo la mustang e il grande camion."

"Aspettavano a voi per farsi beccare!" dissi

Passammo il resto della serata a ricordare i vecchi tempi e tutte le gare fatte con la mitica mustang.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Il mattino seguente andai ben presto in ospedale a visitare Mary.

"Buongiorno Addie!" esclamò vedendomi entrare.

"Già sveglia?" domandai aprendo la sua cartella clinica.

"Ancora sveglia." Puntualizzò.

"Come mai?"

"Ho vomitato tutta la notte."

"Hai smaltito del tutto l'anestesia allora."

"Sì infatti il senso di nausea è sparito."

"Bene."

Controllai i due drenaggi e prima di cambiarli riportai l'importo sulla cartella clinica. Cambiai anche la busta del catetere.

"Riposati ci vediamo più tardi." Dissi andando via.

Passai anche dal piccolo Paul prima di andare nel mio reparto.

"Dovrò eseguire un lavaggio bronco alveare." Informai Matthew.

Iniziò a tossire quasi soffocava, anche perché si stava agitando.

"Paul calmo." Gli diceva lo zio.

Eseguii delle analisi per vedere anche perché quella tosse così insistente. Tornai al mio reparto ed eseguii le visite di routine la mattinata stava trascorrendo con tranquillità. Stavo parlando con l'infermiera quando una delle mie pazienti entrò in travaglio. Portammo di corsa la paziente in sala parto.

"Spinga forte."

"Ancora un po' signora, inizio a vedere la testa."

Il bambino emise il suo primo vagito.

"È un bel maschietto!" esclamai mentre lo passavo alla mia collega Vanessa.

"Dottoressa abbiamo i risultati di Paul venga!" disse Tony – l'infermiere della terapia intensiva pediatrica- aprendo poco la porta della sala parto.

"Sono gravi? Arrivo."

Sistemai la mia paziente e corsi da Tony.

"Cosa? Positivo alla bulgodereacepacea!"

"Dottoressa le sue funzioni polmonari si indeboliranno sempre di più?" domandò Matthew alle mie spalle.

"Matthew dal risultato degli esami il processo è già iniziato." Lo informai.

"Dovremmo metterlo in isolamento." Continuai.

"Ok, ma io potrei avvicinarmi a lui?" domandò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Sì, indossando sempre la mascherina." Risposi abbassando lo sguardo.

Ritornai nel mio reparto e iniziai a fare una ricerca su quel batterio. Parlai con un infettologo con un microbiologista dovevo trovare una cura per Paul.

I suoi polmoni ormai erano ingorgati e avrei dovuto liberarli e così avrei colto l'occasione per prelevare un campione di batteri. Andai nella stanza di Paul e lo portai in sala operatoria.

"Paul non preoccuparti, quando ti addormenterai io userò questo per pulirti i polmoni poi ti sentirai meglio." Lo informai mostrandogli l'attrezzatura che avrei usato.

Prelevai il campione di batteri e andai nel laboratorio per fare la coltura batteriologica con vari antibiotici.

"Spero che uno di questi rimarrà pulito così sapremo che il batterio è sensibile a quella combinazione di antibiotici." Disse l'analista.

"Se funziona o meno lo sapremo domani." Continuò.

L'indomani corsi al laboratorio per vedere i campioni di batteri.

"Ho quasi paura in questo momento." Dissi entrando nel laboratorio.

"Ci serve un vetrino senza segni di crescita batterica!" esclamò il collega.

"La fai sembrare così semplice."

Aprimmo il contenitore con tutti i campioni e li appoggiammo sul tavolino. Erano tutti colmi di batteri. Inizialmente abbassai lo sguardo e feci un respiro profondo poi tornai con lo sguardo alle piastre colme di batteri.

"È così che sono ridotti i suoi polmoni?" domandai senza distogliere lo sguardo.

"Era solo un tentativo dovevi provarci." Rispose il collega.

Ero ferma davanti alla finestra della camera di Paul, non riuscivo a crederci che non c'era un rimedio per la sua malattia.

Arrivò anche Matthew.

"Matthew mi dispiace."

"Niente? Sapevamo che era solo un tentativo ma … mi dispiace." Disse mentre le sue lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Non sapevo cos'altro fare avevo voglia di esplodere ma non potevo. Corsi da Derek e per fortuna lui aveva del tempo libero, mi vide arrivare di corsa e mi abbracciò forte.

"Derek, ho bisogno di te!" esclamai scoppiando a piangere.


	18. Chapter 18

18

La sera la trascorsi a casa con Derek, stavamo sul letto abbracciati l'uno all'altra. Lui mi accarezzava i capelli e io mi facevo cullare dal rumore del suo cuore che batteva. Il silenzio regnava in quella stanza ma era comunque un momento speciale, e non volevo rovinarlo. Restammo parecchio tempo in silenzio.

"Dev'essere sempre così?" domandai.

"Addie, amore tu ami i bambini per questo stai male … io in ogni momento sarò accanto a te! Se vuoi piangere, urlare o qualsiasi cosa fallo!" rispose senza togliere la mano dai miei capelli.

Alzai la testa dal suo petto e gli stampai un bacio.

"So cosa fare!" esclamai alzandomi.

"Dove vai?" domandò alzandosi anche lui.

"Da Mary." Risposi accennando un sorriso.

Andai dalla mia amica con un sorriso che lei conosceva bene.

"Addie che hai in mente?" domandò vedendomi entrare.

"Ti mancano le corse con le macchine?" domandai sedendomi.

Iniziò a ridere.

"Un po'" rispose

"Un'ultima corsa tutti e quattro insieme?"

"Io sono in ospedale." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sì, ma per una sera ti posso fare uscire anzi per un paio d'ore."

"Certo, chiama gli altri mentre mi vesto."

"Te la senti allora?"

"Certo."

Chiamai Lucy e Diego e gli diedi appuntamento davanti l'ospedale.

"Bene ora andiamo a prendere un'altra macchina."

"Non gareggi con la tua?" domandò Diego.

"Certo che no." Risposi ridendo.

Andammo da un mio amico carrozziere e mi fece vedere delle macchine.

"Come va la Chevrolet camaro?" domandai indicandola.

"Ce ne sono due, una è truccata." Rispose aprendo il garage.

"Allora quella."

"Addison hanno preso anche un dodge charger." M'informò.

"Non ti preoccupare, eccoti i 1000 dollari di cauzione."

Andammo al luogo delle gare e avevamo tutti e quattro l'adrenalina in circolo.

"Chi è il pilota?" domandò un ragazzo alto, con capelli sparati in aria e con le punte rosse.

"Io." Risposi scendendo dalla macchina.

"Tu?" domandò girando attorno a me.

"E con i tacchi a spillo vuoi gareggiare?" domandò indicando le mie decolté.

"Beh è chiaro." Risposi dandomi delle arie.

Iniziò a ridere.

"Ride bene chi ride per ultimo!" esclamai entrando nella Chevrolet.

Allacciai la cinta e così anche i miei amici.

"Pronti!" esclamò una signorina davanti le auto.

I motori ruggivano nell'attesa del via.

"Partenza!"

"Viaaaa!"

Le macchine partirono sorpassai subito una mini rossa.

Acceleravo sempre più.

"Addison c'è una spider alle costole!" esclamò Diego.

"La vedo." Risposi.

Arrivai in secondo posto e avanti a me il dodge che mi aveva detto il carrozziere.

"A noi due caro!" esclamai avvicinandomi sempre si più.

"Non ti sei arrugginita però!" esclamò Mary.

"Avevi qualche dubbio?" domandai premendo l'acceleratore sempre di più.

Ormai ero accanto al dodge, non riuscivo a sorpassarlo, in verità non me ne dava modo.

Rallentai un po' e mi misi dietro di lui, feci la finta di sorpassarlo da destra e sorpassai alla sinistra.

"Primi!" esclamammo in coro.

Scesi dalla macchina e vidi arrivare il dodge.

"Ti avevo sottovalutata!" esclamò il ragazzo di prima.

"Il premio?" domandai ridendo.

"Adesso lo porta Katia!" esclamò facendo segno alla ragazza che ci aveva dato il via.

"Grazie!" esclamai prendendo il malloppo di dollari.

"Sarete dei nostri domani sera?" domandò.

"Forse sì o forse no!" risposi entrando nella macchina.

Andai dal carrozziere e riconsegnai la Chevrolet.

"Quanto ti devo per i graffi fatti?" domandai indicando la macchina.

"Nessuno mai mi ha portato la macchina in queste condizioni." Disse sgranando gli occhi.

"Nessuna botta, solo graffi… sono sorpreso! Devo darti io il resto dai 1000 dollari." Continuò tirando i soldi dalle tasche.

"Tienili, noi abbiamo vinto e puoi tenerti il resto."

"Bello fare affari con te!" esclamò prendendo le chiavi della Chevrolet.

Tornammo in ospedale tutti e quattro ridendo.

"Addison che fai? Prendi in considerazione la proposta di tornare a correre domani sera?" domandò Mary.

"Non lo so, penso di no anche se la cosa mi piacerebbe!" risposi.

"Se tutti insieme sì altrimenti sola no." Continuai.

"Addison?" sentii chiamarmi.

Mi voltai e vidi Archer e Derek.

"Ragazzi, che ci fate qui?" domandai diventando seria.

"Dove siete stati?" domandò Derek.

"A prendere un gelato." Mentii.

"E perché domani devi vedere se torni a correre?" domandò Archer.

Avevano ascoltato il nostro discorso, dovevo pensare a come mascherare la cosa.

"Eravamo al parco e abbiamo fatto una piccola maratona con dei ragazzi e ci siamo divertiti."

"Hai corso con la gonna e i tacchi a spillo?" domandò Derek.

"No, hanno corso Lucy e Diego e loro volevano gareggiare con me." Risposi.

"Quindi dovevano dire torni al parco non torni a correre." Puntualizzò Derek.

"Come sei pignolo!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Derek l'unica soluzione è vedere in che condizioni è la macchina."

"Pensate che abbia corso con la macchina? Anche qui a Seattle fanno gare?" domandai porgendo le chiavi della macchina.

"Andiamo Archer!" esclamò Derek.

Entrammo nella stanza e iniziammo a ridere tutti e quattro di gusto.

"Per fortuna che sei andata a prendere la macchina dal carrozziere!" esclamò Lucy.

"Sam ha un paziente che gareggiava e lui mi raccontò di come usano fare qui." Raccontai.

"Derek lo sa?" domandò Diego.

"No!" risposi sorridendo.

"Tutti e quattro uniti come una volta." Disse Mary.

Cambiammo discorso altrimenti se tornavano i ragazzi potevano sentirci.

"La macchina è intatta!" esclamò Archer entrando nella stanza.

"Io ho ancora qualche dubbio." Incalzò Derek.

"Dubbio di cosa?" domandai.

"A casa avevi il morale sotto i piedi, adesso sei al settimo cielo." Rispose.

"Perché non ho pensato per niente a Paul." Dissi uscendo dalla stanza.

"Dove vai adesso?" domandò seguendomi.

"Mi hai fatto ripensare a Paul"

"Io ho qualche metodo per non farti pensare." Disse abbracciandomi.

"Cioè?" domandai abbracciandolo.

Senza rispondermi iniziò a baciarmi il collo.

"Potevi dirlo anche prima." Dissi ridendo.

"Non sapevo che bastava così poco… andiamo a casa?"

Salutai i miei amici e andai a casa con Derek. Entrammo nella sua stanza e iniziò a baciarmi e spogliarmi, feci lo stesso anche io.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"… Oh qui, io fisserò il mio sempiterno riposo, scuoterò questa carne stanca del mondo, il gioco delle avverse stelle, occhi guardatela per l'ultima volta, braccia prendete il vostro ultimo abbraccio e voi labbra, voi che siete la bocca del respiro suggellate con un leale bacio un contratto con la morte che tutto rapisce!" disse Derek staccando le sue labbra dalle mie.

"Cosa stai farneticando?" domandai con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Romeo e Giulietta, conosci?"

"Ti sembra il momento di fare la parte di Romeo?" domandai spingendolo per farlo togliere d'addosso.

"Tu sei la mia Giulietta." Rispose tirandomi su di lui.

"Stiamo rovinando tutto il letto girando da un lato all'altro, senza concludere niente."

Le sue labbra tornarono sulle mie, le sue mani calde percorrevano la mia schiena, fino a renderla nuda. Le mie mani erano impegnate a sbottonargli la camicia. Aprì la cerniera della mia gonna fino a sfilarla del tutto, tolsi la sua camicia e passai a sbottonargli la cinta.

"Ti amo." Sussurrò dolcemente al mio orecchio.

Continuai a baciarlo senza sosta, e anche quella sera fummo travolti dalla passione.

Non so bene quando ma i pensieri si trasformarono in sogno. Con la memoria vedevo e ascoltavo Matthew, eppure di punto in bianco mi ritrovai in una stanza grigia e deserta, mentre un odore d'incenso bruciato impregnava l'aria. Non ero sola. La calca si sagome al centro del corridoio, avvolte in camici bianchi, avrebbe dovuto spaventarmi. Non potevano essere che altri dottori, io una semplice collega che era invisibile ai loro occhi. Disseminati intorno a me c'erano tumulti fumanti. Riconobbi l'aroma dolce nell'aria e non li esaminai troppo da vicino. Non mi andava di vedere i volti doloranti dei pazienti. I dottori si disposero in cerchio attorno a qualcosa o qualcuno e sentii il bisbiglio delle loro voci alzarsi in fermento. Mi avvicinai a quelle figure spinta dal sogno a osservare cosa o chi stessero esaminando con quell'intensità, strisciai con cautela fra due camici alti e sibilanti finché non scoprii l'oggetto della discussione, posto in alto su un monta rozzo da cui li dominava. Era bellissimo, adorabile, proprio come l'aveva descritto Matthew. Ancora piccolo, Paul. Riccioli castano chiaro ne incorniciavano il viso da cherubino, le guance tonde e le labbra piene. Tremava a occhi chiusi, come se fosse troppo spaventato per vedere ciò che lo circondava. Mi invase il bisogno urgente di salvare il bambino incantevole e terrorizzato, tanto che ignorava persino la presenza devastante degli altri medici. Sgattaiolai tra loro senza preoccuparmi che potessero cogliere la mia presenza. Passata oltre corsi da Paul. Poi mi fermai vacillando quando riuscii a vedere bene il cumulo su quale era seduto. Non era fatto da terra e rocce ma di corpi umani, rinsecchiti e inerti. Troppo tardi per non vedere i volti. Li conoscevo tutti: Mary, Lucy; Diego; Archer, Derek, Naomi, Sam … Ed esattamente ai piedi dell'adorabile infante c'erano i corpi di mia madre e mio padre. Il bambino aprì gli occhi, luminosi e rossi come il sangue. Allungai la mano per farlo scendere ma lui mi fermò con il suono della sua voce colmo di terrore.

"Non puoi farci niente, sei impotente c'è qualcosa più grande della medicina devi solo accettare il fatto che tutti prima o poi devono andare via ma non sentirti male per noi, forse staremo meglio qui soffriamo solo."

"Perché dici questo?" domandai mentre le lacrime rigavano il mio viso.

"Hai fatto tanto per me e farai tanto per le persone a cui tieni ma non servirà!" esclamò.

Mi svegliai si soprassalto mi girai verso Derek e lui dormiva tranquillamente. Mi alzai pian piano per non svegliarlo e andai in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non dormi?" domandò una voce.

Saltai per la paura.

"Mark, ho bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua ho fatto un brutto sogno." Risposi sorseggiando.

"Vuoi parlarne?" domandò accarezzandomi.

"No, non ti preoccupare." Risposi allontanandomi da lui.

"Starai meglio se mi racconti." Sorrise avvicinandosi a me.

"Non ti preoccupare, ora torno a letto a dormire."

"Ti posso aiutare!" esclamò tirandomi a lui.

"Mark ti ringrazio voglio andare al letto!" risposi cercando di fargli scogliere la presa.

Le sue labbra sfiorarono le mie, le sue mani tenevano strette le mie.

"Mark!" esclamai con rabbia e con tutta la forza riuscii a liberarmi. Tornai al letto e cercai di non svegliare il mio uomo.

"Tutto ok?" domandò abbracciandomi.

"Sì." Risposi stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Non chiusi occhio per il resto della notte. L'indomani andai al lavoro con Derek.

"Addison ma stasera posso venire con voi al parco?" domandò.

"Non andiamo." Risposi.

"Perché?"

"Non ho voglia di indossare scarpette per correre attorno al parco." Mentii.

"Sicura?"

"Se hai qualche altra spiegazione che io non ho" risposi

"Ho saputo di un posto dove fanno gare automobilistiche." Incalzò.

"Ho appeso le chiavi al chiodo anni fa!" esclamai abbassando lo sguardo.

"Un'ultima gara?"

"No."

"Contro me?"

"Tu? Vorresti gareggiare?"

"Sì."

"Sicuro?"

"Ho l'aria di uno che sta scherzando?"

"No."

"Mi faccio dire il luogo e stasera andiamo?"

"Derek, ma sono anni che non corro."

"Non ti preoccupare è come andare in bici."

"Se lo dici tu."


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Arrivò la sera, Derek era entusiasta di gareggiare contro me. Mi diede tutte le informazioni che già sapevo però dovevo far finta di niente.

Andai dal carrozziere e presi una Nascar. Arrivai al luogo della gara e scesi dall'auto e il ragazzo della sera precedente si avvicinò.

"Ci degni anche stasera della tua presenza?" domandò sorridendo.

"Certo." Risposi senza notare Derek dietro di me.

"Lo sapevo!" esclamò.

Mi voltai lentamente e feci finta di niente.

"Al parco eh?" domandò senza darmi modo di rispondere.

Corsi da lui ma non mi fece parlare.

"Se arrivi prima di me, ci passo sopra altrimenti …"

"Altrimenti?"

"Non lo so."

Entrai nella mia macchina e allacciai la cinta, ci mettemmo ai posti di partenza e aspettammo il via.

"Viaaa"

Derek era avanti a me di due macchine, superai le due macchine che ci separavano e cercai di sorpassarlo ma non me lo permetteva. Superò il dodge della sera prima, sorpassai anche io. Ormai eravamo ai primi posti la gara ormai era solo tra noi due. Mi bloccava il passaggio, ma dovevo trovare il modo di sorpassarlo, non perché mi avrebbe lasciato stare per la sera precedente, ma perché volevo dimostrargli che anche le donne erano brave al volante. Mancava poco all'arrivo ma non riuscivo a passare, finalmente mi venne un'idea. La nascar è una macchina abbastanza forte non ne avrebbe risentito se sarei salita sul marciapiede per sorpassare una ford fiesta modificata. Seguii la mia idea e arrivai prima.

Scesi dalla macchina dandomi delle arie, mi avvicinai alla macchina di Derek e gli feci segno di aprire il finestrino.

"Non mi importa se ci passi sopra o meno, importa che ti amo e che sono capace di correre con le macchine."

"Voglio la rivincita."

"No, la mia ultima corsa doveva essere quella di ieri sera!" esclamai.

"L'ultima per entrambi domani sera."

"NO!"

"Scenderemo a compromessi." Disse mettendo in moto.

Andai a ritirare il premio e tornai dal carrozziere. Derek era lì che mi aspettava.

"Amore un'ultima gara domani sera." Disse abbracciandomi.

"Derek ti ho già che l'ultima per me doveva essere ieri sera." Sbuffai.

"Te lo prometto che domani sera è l'ultima."

"Cosa ci guadagno se ti do la rivincita?"

"Tutto ciò che vuoi." Rispose sorridendo.

"Ci vediamo al lavoro domani!" lo salutai.

Il giorno dopo al lavoro passai da Mary a raccontarle della gara della sera precedente.

"Gareggia anche stasera e vinci." Disse la mia amica.

"Dopo sono una tira l'altra, non mi riuscirò più a fermare."

"Sei forte e ce la fai!" esclamò.

"Fammi medicare." Ordinai scoprendola.

"Addie amica mia… corri anche stasera."

"Oh, almeno una che la fa ragionare!" esclamò Derek entrando.

"E se poi continuo ogni sera a correre? Mary sai quanto mi piace correre con la macchina e come è difficile dire no a una cosa che si vuole fare… se cedo anche stasera cederò anche domani, poi dopodomani eccetera."

"Lo so, che ami correre ma dimostra a Derek che non hai paura di dargli la rivincita!"

"Io? Paura di dargli la rivincita?"

"Io poi non mi fermerò più." Continuai.

"Solo stasera." Intervenne Derek con tono supplichevole.

"Derek poi si continuerà anche nelle sere successive."

"Addison se vuoi saprai fermarti."

"Io non voglio!" esclamai uscendo dalla stanza.

Andai di corsa nei sotterranei dell'ospedale e mi sedetti su una barella che non usava nessuno. Tolsi dalle tasche del camice le chiavi della mia Cadillac e ci giocavo. Nella mia mente c'era il contachilometri che girava e la lancetta che era fissa sul 200 km/h.

"Triste?" domandò una voce.

Mi voltai per vedere chi fosse e vidi Mark.

"No." Risposi scendendo dalla barella.

"Dove scappi?" domandò bloccandomi.

"Ho da fare." Risposi acida.

"Non ti ruberò tanto tempo."

"Cosa ti turba?" continuò con il suo sorriso che mi toccava i nervi.

"Sono affari miei."

"Se stai pensando al bacio di ieri sera …"

"No, Mark io non dico niente a Derek altrimenti si rovina la vostra amicizia ma devi lasciarmi in pace."

"Cosa ci devo fare con Derek se posso avere te!"

"Non mi avrai mai, io amo Derek!"

"Cosa ci trovi in lui?"

"Quello che non trovo in te. Lasciami stare."

"Parliamo un po'"

"Mark non voglio dirtelo più, lasciami in pace!" dissi cercando di fargli sciogliere la presa.

Finalmente riuscii ad allontanarmi da lui.

"Ok, correrò!" esclamai andando da Mary.

"Addison?" mi chiamò mentre andavo via.

Incontrai Derek per il corridoio e informai anche lui che avevo deciso di correre.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Volevo dare una scossa alla mia normalità. Nessuno sapeva che era un'emergenza partecipare alla gara. Volevo scappare da Mark, coglieva ogni occasione quando ero sola. Salii sulla mia Cadillac e il cuore iniziò a battere forte, l'adrenalina iniziò andare in circolo.

"Bene, inizi a farti di Adrenalina?" mi domandai sola mentre mettevo in moto.

"No, sarà l'ultima gara." Mi risposi premendo l'acceleratore per far ruggire il motore.

Come ogni volta andai a scegliere la macchina dal carrozziere.

"Quella Cadillac come la mia." Indicai una macchina come la mia solo che era nera e la mia rossa.

"Ecco le chiavi." Disse porgendomi le chiavi con un portachiavi con la M, guardando bene c'era un altro portachiavi con una foto e guardandola bene la foto sembrava Paul. Bene avevo scelto la macchina di un collega. Conoscendo la macchina e il pilota avevo buone possibilità di vincere. Misi in moto la macchina e andai alla serra – luogo d'incontro e di partenza per la gara-

"Pronta?" mi domandò Derek appoggiandosi al finestrino.

"Io sì e tu?"

"Certamente." Rispose tornando alla sua macchina.

"Viaaaa!" esclamò la solita ragazza.

Partii e iniziai a sorpassare da destra e sinistra, Derek mi stava dietro. Non dovevo farlo passare. La gara ormai si svolgeva fra una Cadillac, un Dodge, una Subaru e una Mitsubishi. Avevo una macchina a destra, una a sinistra e Derek con la sua Subaru era dietro di me, non dovevo far altro che accelerare e correre avanti. La lancetta del contachilometri segnava i 200, la macchina iniziava a essere instabile. Perdeva aderenza con l'asfalto ma non mi decidevo a rallentare, ormai mancavano 500m . Derek era dietro di me che mi lampeggiava io diedi una botta decisiva sull'acceleratore e arrivai a 204 km/h. la vittoria fu di nuovo mia.

"Sei pazza!" esclamò Derek vendendo verso di me.

"Perché?" domandai scendendo dal veicolo.

"All'ultima curva eri su due ruote, volevi rallentare?"

"Rallentare per cosa?"

"Potevi ribaltarti." Rispose con tono alto.

"Non è successo."

"Per fortuna è l'ultima!" esclamò rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo.

"Secondo te!" esclamai fra me e me.

Ormai non riuscivo a rinunciare alle gare.

Il mio sangue ormai divenne denso e caldo, rosso come l'orizzonte l'adrenalina andava ancora in circolo nel mio corpo. Il ragazzo che organizzava quelle gare venne vicino a me.

"Non pensavo che una ragazza con i tacchi a spillo vincesse per tre sere di seguito!" esclamò sorridendo.

"La prossima volta pensa." Risposi aprendo la portiera dell'auto.

"Non così in fretta."

"Eh?"

"Vuoi unirti alla mia squadra?" domandò porgendomi un mazzo di chiavi.

"La prossima settimana andremo a correre a Miami." Continuò.

"Tu potrai essere molto utile, se vinceremo a Miami poi andremo per le finali a Louvre." Aggiunse.

"Se vincerete anche a Louvre?" domandai.

"Avremmo l'onore di andare a Tokyo e lì gareggeremo contro il più forte."

"Cosa ci guadagnate se vincerete ovunque?"

"Il rispetto di tutti i piloti e le macchine e poi ci sarà un agente segreto che sceglierà chi potrà lavorare con lui!"

"Grazie dell'offerta ma qui ho il mio lavoro e non lo abbandonerò mai!"

"Che lavoro fai?"

"Sono una dottoressa."

"Ok, dottoressa questo è il mio numero chiamami se ci ripensi, ok?"

"Ok." Risposi salendo sulla mia macchina.

Arrivai dal carrozziere e presi la mia amata Cadillac rossa.

Andai a casa e Naomi era a guardare la tv. Mi sedetti sul divano accanto a lei ma non prestavo attenzione alle scene del film che passavano indisturbate.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Quando inizi è difficile smettere. Iniziai a pensare alla proposta di quel ragazzo, ma non potevo lasciare il mio lavoro per delle gare automobilistiche clandestine. Dovevo essere forte e rinunciare per sempre a correre con le macchine. Nel letto mi giravo e rigiravo, non riuscivo a dormire così feci una doccia e andai a fare due passi. Era bello camminare mentre dormiva tutta la città. Mi sedetti su una panchina e osservavo l'orizzonte. La mia testa se ne andava, non riuscivo a capire ciò che mi succedeva, il cuore batteva forte. Immobile fissavo le stelle, che mi sembravano dei sogni lontani. Era una notte serena e tirava un vento leggero, mi piaceva quando il vento parlava con la notte. Tutta la vita andare avanti e cercare i tuoi occhi negli occhi degli altri facendo finta di niente, per tutta la vita cercare un appiglio e l'autunno che passa mentre io sembravo esplodere distante anni luce fuori dal mondo. Le solite scuse, le solite storie, bugie e speranze, un nuovo giorno che passava. Portai le ginocchia al petto e ci poggiai il mento, continuando a contemplare l'orizzonte.

"Tutta sola!" esclamò una voce.

Mi girai e vidi Mark.

"Cosa vai facendo a quest'ora?" domandai alzandomi.

"Torno a casa, e tu?"

"Anche." Risposi iniziando a camminare.

"Perché scappi?" domandò.

"Non scappo, ma mi allontano da te." Risposi senza rivolgergli lo sguardo.

"Hai paura di me?"

"Se non la finisci ti troverai un bisturi conficcato in una mano." Risposi con arroganza.

"Non mi fai paura Monty."

"Mont-go-me-ry." Scandii per bene il mio cognome.

"Pignola."

"Cretino!"

"Stai un po' qui con me!" esclamò sedendosi.

"No!"

Mi incamminai verso casa e sentivo la presenza di qualcuno dietro a me.

Mi voltai di scatto e vidi ancora lui: Mark.

"Ancora?"

Mi ero stancata del comportamento di Mark, non volevo dirlo a Derek perché erano migliori amici non volevo che litigassero per me. Se avrebbe continuato così glielo avrei detto almeno mi avrebbe lasciato in pace.

"Un piccolo bacio di buona notte?"

"E se ti tirassi uno schiaffo per augurarti la buona notte?"

"No, un bacio."

"Ma te ne vai a quel paese?"

"Prima o poi cederai."

"Non penso."

"Così bella ma anche tanto stronza!"

"Il mio pregio preferito."

"Cosa dovrai fare per farti cambiare idea?"

"Niente perché non la cambio."

Stavo varcando l'ingresso del portone e lui era lì dietro di me.

"Mark te ne vai?" domandai spingendolo.

Tolse la mia mano dal suo petto e si avvicinò tirandomi dalla vita. Mise la sua mano sulla mia bocca per non farmi parlare o urlare, e iniziò a baciarmi sul collo. Avendo le mani libere cercavo di spingerlo e farlo levare ma non ci riuscivo. Continuava a baciarmi sul collo senza fermarsi, la sua mano sinistra passò sotto la maglietta, gli morsi la mano e finalmente si staccò da me.

"Brutto cretino, non farlo mai più." Dissi mentre salivo le scale.

"Vieni con me!" esclamò salendo anche lui.

"Devi andare via." Dissi fermandomi sul gradino.

"Perché?"

"Vuoi un bisturi in una mano?"

"No, voglio te tra le mie mani."

"Ma vaffanculo."

Riuscii a scappare da lui. Entrai con il fiatone in casa.

"Addison!" esclamò Naomi vedendomi.

"Naomi." Risposi correndo nella stanza.

"Cos'è successo?" domandò entrando nella mia stanza.

"Niente." Risposi tuffandomi sul letto.

Regnava il silenzio. Volevo star da sola per pensare a cosa fare. Nel silenzio sentii una voce dentro me, tornavano a vivere troppe cose che credevo morte da tempo, tutto ritornava come un onda nei miei occhi. Ci sono cose in un silenzio che non aspettavo mai, volevo una voce ed improvvisamente mi accorsi che cercavo le cose che avevo perso da tempo.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I giorni passavano con un soffio, Mark non mi lasciava stare e io cercavo di tenerlo nascosto a Derek. In città ormai gare automobilistiche non ce n'erano più. Mary migliorava sempre di più e Matthew la dimise. I miei amici dell'infanzia tornarono nel Connecticut e ci facemmo la promessa di sentirci almeno due volte a settimana. Derek mi faceva stare bene quando uscivamo insieme. Ci divertivamo molto insieme noi due e con gli altri. Naomi e Sam decisero di fare il grande passo, volevano sposarsi.

"Addison amica mia, sarai la mia testimone?" domandò mentre facevamo colazione.

"Certo." Risposi sorridendo.

"Grazie!" esclamò abbracciandomi.

"Di niente." Risposi ricambiando l'abbraccio.

"Ora vado al lavoro … se mi lasci!" continuai.

"Certo."

Andai al lavoro e Mark mi aspettava all'ingresso.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò sorridendo.

Non lo degnai di una risposta ed entrai.

"Neanche il buongiorno?" domandò bloccandomi.

"Se mi lasci perdere ti risponderò ai buongiorno." Risposi con rabbia.

Andai nel mio reparto e infilai il camice su la mia camicetta di raso nera e la gonna viola.

Stavo leggendo una cartella clinica quando qualcuno mise le sue mani sopra i miei occhi. Pensavo che fosse Mark.

"Ora basta, hai rotto quelle che si chiamano." Urlai levando le mani.

Mi voltai era Derek.

"Ah, ti ho rotto?" domandò voltandosi.

"NO! Non pensavo fossi tu." Risposi correndogli dietro.

"Chi pensavi che fosse?" domandò mettendo le braccia conserte.

"Derek, è da un paio di giorni o forse anche di più che Mark ci prova con me." Spiegai.

"Cosa?"

"Ha provato anche a baciarmi."

"E non mi dici niente?"

"Non pensavo che continuasse a provarci."

Senza rispondermi andò via. Non sapevo come avrebbe reagito.

Continuai a fare il mio lavoro fin quando non mi chiamò Matthew. Andai dal mio collega e mi portò nella stanza di Paul.

"Addison sta peggiorando." M'informò.

Entrai nella stanza e iniziai a visitarlo. Purtroppo non c'era più niente da fare.

"Mi dispiace Matthew …"

"No, Addison fai di tutto per salvarlo." Disse spingendomi nella stanza.

Tornai da Paul e stavo cercando di aiutarlo a respirare meglio ma tutto sembrava inutile. Gli stavo sistemando il cuscino dietro le spalle lui mi guardava con un'espressione supplichevole che voleva dire: lasciami in pace. Tutto ciò che stavo facendo lasciai stare. Mi sorrise sofferente ed esalò l'ultimo respiro lasciandomi a fissare i suoi occhi privi di vita. Matthew fece esplodere il suo dolore in un pianto disperato, abbracciò il piccolo ormai privo di vita poi lo lasciò e tirò un pugno contro il muro rompendosi la mano. Passai la mano su gli occhi di Paul e glieli chiusi. Non sapevo se dovevo coprirlo o meno, Matthew era lì che lo fissava continuando a piangere.

"Matthew mi dispiace ma adesso dovremmo fare l'isoelettrico e dovremmo sistemarlo." Dissi con voce bassa.

"Ok, adesso chiamo mio fratello." Rispose uscendo.

L'infermiera entrò nella stanza con la cardiolina e iniziammo a fare l'isoelettrico.

"Addison questi sono i suoi vestiti." Disse Matthew rientrando con dei vestiti.

"Ok." Risposi prendendoli.

Non era mio compito vestirlo ma volevo farlo.

Finimmo di fare l'isoelettrico e iniziai a vestirlo. Sembrava un angioletto. Aveva una camicetta bianca come i pantaloni e le scarpe.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Andai nel reparto di Derek ma lui era in sala operatoria. Pensai di andare nei sotterranei e stare un po' sola ma per le scale incontrai Mark e mi fece cambiare umore, da triste diventai nervosa.

"Tesoro!" esclamò.

"Cretino." Risposi senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

"Mi eviti?" domandò

Non lo risposi e continuai a scendere.

"Bambina!" esclamò.

Andai nel mio reparto e l'infermiera m'informò che una paziente era entrata in travaglio.

"Cosa aspettavi a chiamarmi?" domandai andando verso la stanza della paziente.

"Dobbiamo andare in sala parto." Dissi.

Preparai tutto l'occorrente.

"Bene, Sandra fai dei respiri profondi, dentro e fuori."

"Ok Sandra sei pronta a spingere?"

"Ma certo." Rispose.

"D'accordo, allora comincia a spingere."

Sandra iniziò a spingere.

"Spingi, così va bene."

La mia paziente continuava a spingere.

"Ferma, dispnea e turgore giugulare."

"Sandra non spingere per ora, c'è sofferenza fetale." Dissi alzando gli occhi e vidi la mia paziente svenuta.

"Ossigeno ad alto flusso." Ordinai all'infermiera.

"Ha un'insufficienza cardiaca congestizia." Informai la mia equipe.

"Sto facendo pressione ma il cordone ombelicale è schiacciato." Continuai.

Ero l'unica a parlare la mia equipe era tutta in silenzio.

"Sta avendo un edema polmonare, l'alveoli si stanno riempiendo di liquido e il cordone non fornisce più sangue al bambino."

"Newkirk vieni e decomprimi il cordone ombelicale." Dissi

"Così?" domandò con un po' di terrore.

"Sì, così va bene."

"Pressione costante." Continuai.

"Ok." Rispose.

Andai vicino alla paziente e mi preparai per un taglio cesareo.

Contai fino a tre e iniziai a tagliare.

Finalmente feci uscire il feto, mentre lo porgevo al pediatra per farlo visitare la macchina del monitoraggio iniziò a suonare.

"Tachi cardia ventricolari."

"Devo chiudere non c'è tempo da perdere."

"Carico a 200. Libera." Disse la mia collega.

"Ancora a 300." Continuò.

"Come va lì?" domandai.

"Barra al centro e vento in poppa a te?"

"barra al centro e vento in poppa sono sul mio curriculum." Dissi sarcastica.

"Carico a 360, libera." Rispose.

Chiusi la cavità peritoneale e la preparammo per tornare in stanza.

"Fatele una flebo di lidocaina 2mg al minuto, ossigeno a 10l al minuto."

Andai a lavarmi e tornai nel mio reparto. Aggiornai la cartella clinica della mia paziente e tornai nel reparto di Derek.

Era nel corridoio a parlare con un collega.

"Addison!" esclamò quando mi vide.

"Sono venuta anche prima…"

"Ero in sala operatoria." M'interruppe.

"Sì lo so."

"Ti va un caffè?" domandò accennando un sorriso.

"Sì."

"Ho saputo di Paul, come stai?"

"Giù di morale." Risposi.

Mi abbracciò forte e mi stampò un bacio sulla fronte. Eravamo mano nella mano mentre andavamo al bar.

"Mark ti da ancora fastidio?" domandò sorseggiando il suo caffè.

"Sì."

"Cosa ti dice?"

"Tesoro, vieni qui… poi ha provato a baciarmi."

Continuammo a parlare di Mark fino al mio reparto, sembrava essere tranquillo.


	25. Chapter 25

25. DEREK

Addison mi aveva appena raccontato di Mark e delle sue maledette avance alla mia ragazza. Non mi andava a genio il fatto che il mio migliore amico ci provasse in tal modo con la donna che sapeva amavo da sempre. Lo vidi che camminava indifferente nel corridoio, la voglia di fargliela pagare era sempre di più. Cercavo di fermare l'ira che si impossessava sempre di più di me, del mio corpo e dei miei pensieri. Vedevo Mark allontanarsi con indifferenza, non immaginava affatto che dentro di me regnava l'ira oltre che una voglia di prenderlo a pugni. Scattai immediatamente, deciso mi avvicinavo sempre di più alla sua persona nessuno più sarebbe stato capace di bloccarmi. Ormai ero deciso a compiere quel gesto, consapevole di quello che facevo consapevole che forse subito dopo mi sarei pentito. Lo afferrai con forza per il braccio impedendoli di proseguire la sua passeggiata e di liberarsi della mia presa. Lo vedevo che mi guardava con occhi interrogativi ovviamente non sapeva quale sarebbe stata la mossa successiva. Mi feci coraggio e quando meno se lo aspettava davanti alcuni pazienti lo colpii in volto con uno dei miei destri. Non reagì rimase a fissarmi incredulo del gesto che avevo fatto, ma la voglia di colpirlo non era sparita affatto. Lo colpii allo stomaco con un altro destro facendolo cadere a terra, rannicchiato per il forte dolore che li avevo provocato ma nemmeno vederlo in quello stato mi faceva calmare. Era più forte di me, non riuscivo a fermarmi. L'ira si era impossessata definitivamente di me. A passare di lì era proprio lei, l'ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto vedere quella scena. Appena vide Mark a terra e me in preda a una crisi che mai avrebbe avuto fine, corse verso di noi, senza dire niente mi bloccò e mi spingeva indietro, qualsiasi tentativo di riprendere a massacrare Mark era inutile poiché si poneva avanti a me impedendomi di farlo. Sapeva che non avrei fatto nulla se lei era lì a proteggere l'indifeso. Appena Addison si assicurò che mi ero calmato – anche se non era così- andò via. Bevvi un bicchiere d'acqua e andai nel reparto di Mark.

"Cosa c'è ancora?"domandò allontanandosi da me.

"Sai che l'amo e che voglio chiederle di sposarla, perché ci provi con lei?" domandai fermandolo.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta da parte sua. Lo lasciai stare e presi il resto della giornata libero. Dovevo accelerare le cose. Quella sera stessa le avrei chiesto di sposarmi.

Andai da Naomi e le chiesi le chiavi di casa loro e se gentilmente la sera ci avesse lasciato casa libera. Andai dal fioraio e presi tutte le rose rosse che aveva, poi passai a un negozio molto zen e comprai le candele, posai tutto a casa di Addison e uscii di nuovo. Mi recai dal gioielliere e comprai il solitario. Tornai a casa e iniziai a preparare tutto per bene. Nell'ingresso avevo messo un foglio grande con scritto "segui i petali". Sotto il foglio una mangiata di petali poi ogni 5cm un petalo fino al salotto dove c'era un altro foglio con scritto:

"_Mia cara, sarai sicuramente scioccata per il gesto che ho compiuto oggi. Non avresti dovuto vedermi preso dall'ira, non avrei dovuto comportarmi in quel modo… ma è stato più forte di me, non è così che avrei dovuto dimostrarti il mio amore che ho per te ed è per questo che sono qui a scriverti. Al mattino non ho altro che te nei pensieri, la notte mi rifugio nel mio letto e non faccio altro che pensarti. Sei la luce dei miei occhi, sei la luna che mi sorride tra le stelle nelle notti. Nei tuoi occhi quando li vedo, mi sembra di vedere l'oceano in cui mi perdo… mi piace perdermi nei tuoi occhi, nel tuo viso così dolce e tenero._

_Continua a seguire i petali!"_

Poi trovava me sul suo letto immerso tra tante rose rosse e circondato da candele accese.


	26. Chapter 26

26 Addison

Stavo andando al laboratorio analisi per vedere perché tardavano nel mandarmi i risultati, quando vidi nel corridoio Mark a terra e Derek che era pronto a colpirlo. Corsi da loro cercando di fermare Derek. Cercai di calmarlo, aveva esagerato un po', si che voleva difendermi però. Tornai nel mio reparto e feci il mio dovere. La sera tornai a casa e pensai di chiamare Mary appena rientrata era giorni che non la sentivo. Aprii la porta e c'era un grande foglio avanti a me con scritto: "Segui i petali." Abbassai lo sguardo e notai petali di rose a terra. Iniziai a seguire i petali e mi ritrovai nel salotto mi guardai in torno e notai un foglio sul tavolino. Aprii il foglio e lessi ciò che Derek mi aveva scritto. Non avevo bisogno di prove d'amore da parte sua, sapevo che mi amava come io amavo lui. Continuai a seguire i petali e mi ritrovai nella mia stanza. C'era lui, circondato da tante candele colorate e accese e tante rose rosse. Feci un sorriso e lo guardai dalla testa ai piedi. Aveva i capelli più corti, gli occhi celesti gli brillavano, un giacca nera sopra alla camicia bianca e la cravatta nera, il pantalone come la giacca. Le mani le aveva in tasca e mi sorrideva. Mi avvicinai a lui e gli stampai un bacio sulle labbra.

"Non sono arrabbiata con te!" esclamai.

"No?" domandò.

"No, come mi hai scritto tu sono scioccata, non ti avevo mai visto così arrabbiato." Risposi alzando il foglio che mi aveva lasciato in salotto.

"Mi dispiace che hai assistito a una scena così brutta, io sono contro la violenza." Spiegò.

"Adesso non roviniamoci la serata pensando a oggi." Continuò.

"Hai ragione."

Mi diede un bacio pieno di passione poi si tirò indietro con un sorriso stupendo. S'inginocchiò.

"Derek che fai?" domandai guardandolo.

Mi fece segno di fare silenzio e poi tirò la mano dalla tasca accompagnata da una scatolina.

"Vuoi sposarmi?" domandò aprendo la scatola.

Il mio battito cardiaco iniziò ad accelerare, sentii un calore inondare le mie guance, le gambe mi tremavano e le mani iniziarono a sudare.

"Sì." Risposi.

Si alzò e dolcemente m'infilò il solitario all'anulare sinistro.

"Ti amo!" esclamò abbracciandomi.

FINE


End file.
